


The Prelude:

by MamaFishFOUND



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaFishFOUND/pseuds/MamaFishFOUND
Summary: This is an original script writing for a comic series I am planning to do one day. Just in case something happens to the script on my phone, I will save this here.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> *action to be drawn* in bold text  
> [thinking to self]  
> Italics=flashback or dreaming text  
> ~Change in scene~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a script writing of a comic i plan on doings soon. it was saved on my phone but will be saved here for back up just in case something happens to my phone. Uses naruto universe elements but its a stand alone story prequel to the main story i plan on making

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bold text*=action taken by character  
> [internal dialogue]= any time the character thinks to themselves  
> {telepathically talking to someone}=some of the characters can telepathically speak to each other without outsiders listening in  
> -italic text-=flashback moment  
> ~Change in scenery~=when the characters change locations  
> Name:text=any time a character is talking or doing physical actions in each scene  
> Regular paragraphs written = this is describing whats going on without the character saying it out loud

**Prologue**

Students gather around a school but its no ordinary school, its a school for shinobi, a secret group of super humans that protect the world around them. Though they appear human, they have the ability to access their entire brain psyche that is known as chakra. Chakra can create weapons, access to different dimensions, and alter the natural world around them. Shinobi form different clans that have their own specialized chakra types, also known as the Kekei Genkai. The strongest clans consist of three major clans in the country known as NSA or Ninja Society of America. The strongest being the Imiji clan, the founders of NSA and one of the two clans that are connected to the most ancient clan, the Shimensen. The second strongest clan is known as the the Shannow clan, a French based clan that are illusion-creating type shinobi and the founders of a form of chakra called genjutsu. The third one specializes in weapon summoning and sealing jutsu known as the Renell clan. These three clans along with other clans run the NSA and the strongest and most senior of shinobi run an oligarchy governmental system that control NSA called the Darkness Corps. The biggest and most infamous shinobi school is known as LA Headquarters located in California. This is where the story takes place, telling of the stories of students about to graduate and becoming true fledged shinobi.

**~At the Front Ground of LA Headquarters~**

Many students gather around, eager to start the first or final years as shinobi students. The seniors were especially anxious, for they would soon leave the school and go forth being true shinobi. Their generation will in turn shape and continue the future of all shinobi of NSA. However, there was one such student different from the rest, that had other plans. He slouched at the side of the school wall, waiting for a certain prodigy. This prodigy was the strongest student in school and he eagerly awaited him. He smirked as soon as he caught sight of said Prodigy. The Prodigy was known as the future heir to take over the strongest clan of all NSA, the Imiji named Haden. He was surrounded by other clan mates a bit older then him who were the future advisors and warriors raised to protect and serve him. The delinquent youth known as Jeff Stier, was originally an outcast or shinobi with no affiliation with a Shinobi society. They are known as criminals for they cause havoc to humanity due so many are either reformed or killed. Jeff was super young when found so he was reformed at the age of 12, now that he is 17 he still had a streak of wanted to rebel and obsessed over fighting the strongest shinobi out there. He smirked as he casually approached Haden and his crew. Everyone else noticed and got tense, since no one could just casually walk up to the strongest. Instantly Haden's crew went on guard glaring at Jeff, Jeff seemed unfazed and said

Jeff: Yo Imiji I heard your the strongest one in this school, lets find out if that is true ***challenges him***

Haden: ***sighs in annoyance*** Are u asking to be beat?

Stefan: ***glares defensively*** why should our leader humor a weakling like you, don't waste our time and step aside

Jeff: Not until i know for sure four eyes ***chuckles as he flexes his knuckles***

Nehemiah: Allow me to kick his ass, it will take 2 seconds flat ***approaches Jeff but is stopped by David***

David: Why must it be you ***rolls his eyes***

Job: Allow our Bossman to decide you two *** sighs***

Haden: I can humor him for a bit, what a good way to start the day ***pushes his crew aside as he approaches Jeff***

Jeff: That's what I am talking about ***smirks and then goes to a fighting stance***

Haden: I will allow you the first strike since I am feeling so generous today *** chuckles***

Jeff: Bad choice!!! ***suddenly flames appears engulfing both of his arms*** HAH! ~FLAMES OF HADES NO JUTSU~ lets goooo ***charges at Haden***

Haden: ***smirks*** Hah... ***evades his attack***

Jeff: ***quickly adjusts his punches*** Not fast enoughhh!!! ***continues to attack with confidence***

Haden: ***continues to evade but is forced to block on punch*** fool...

Jeff: Haha got chu BURNT! ***laughs in excitement***

Haden: ***grabs his fists and his red eyes glow*** You think it burns? ***smirks***

Jeff: ***a bit shocked*** What these flames are hot like the center of earth....

Haden: they barely even sting..*his eyes glow even brighter as darkness engulf them both*

Jeff: ***spooked*** The fuck? ***suddenly Haden appears right at his face as he quickly punches him with a punch but not of his own fist***

Haden: ~Fists of the Shimensen Beast no Jutsu~ *** a demonic dark blue fist covered in sinister eyes knocks Jeff down completely*** You are done!

Jeff: Gahhhh!!!! ***suddenly defeated as he hits the ground hard***

Other students cheered in awe as Jeff laid in the ground, barely conscious. many gossiped on how strong Haden was while others made fun of how Jeff foolishly tried to fight the strongest one at all. After a bit they made their way once the bell rung, and Haden and his crew left the scene as if nothing happened

Nehemiah: What a joke, its unfortunate he wasted your time, Bossman ***shakes his head***

Haden: Don't matter, a warm up doesn't hurt before our training session after school ***shrugs***

Stefan: So many weaklings, always overestimating their abilities, natural selection will kill them off eventually ***chuckles darkly***

David: Chi what fools... ***grumbles***

Job: At least we got a bit of a taste of our Bossman's power that is always fun ***chuckles***

Haden: Well life must go on... ***they head to class***

In the mean time everyone goes back to their class but Jeff is left unconscious. the last thought he had was feeling so powerless and disbelief he could lose that easily. He grew up always trying to fight and his late brother told him that if he continues to stay weak then he deserves to be killed. The mentality of kill or be killed still was embedded in his mind and even after being reformed he still desired to be the strongest and now his ego felt crushed... he still had a long way to go. Luckily two students were kind enough to check on him. It was future Renell clan mates that represents their clan as their aspiring strongest shinobi, Jason and Jeremy

Jason: ***Sighs*** He's alive...But what a mess this fool left

Jeremy: He deserves it...weaklings should know their place ***shakes his head in annoyance***

They both still helped Jeff back to the infirmary, where Jeff was out of commission for the rest of the day. After class was done, His professor Genn came to check on him

Jeff: ***Awoken, feeling sluggish*** Uhhhh...

Genn: Learned your lesson in not picking up useless fighting? ***annoyed as he stand near the door***

Jeff: Useless??? I just need to see how strong he was...

Genn: Got your answer? Now your lucky this was only the first day and I was generous to not call out your new teammates for your future shinobi team....

Jeff: Group??? Ain't we just going to learn how to fight off the bad guys and take names? ***sarcastic***

Genn: Not unless you learn how to work well with others, since becoming an apprentice level you must know how to work in groups before you go taking names from anyone ***rolls his eyes*** I better see you tomorrow with no more incidences otherwise you will be kicked out an not allowed to continue this year...

Jeff: Fine.... Chi.... ***grumbles***

Genn: I left your syllabus in your desk... read over it by tomorrow and have a nice day

Jeff: Whatever ***gets up to get his syllabus***

And so the day ended with a new day wasted just because an arrogant Fighting fiend wanted to settle unnecessary school. Luckily Jeff decided to keep to himself.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Earlier in the morning...

Right before Jeff's and Haden's fight, two shinobi; one from the Renell and the other from the Shannow clan eagerly made their way to school. It was their first day back, so they had to be at haste otherwise they could be late. The Renell girl was known as Lisa, she was the second in line to take over her clan next to her older brother Robert. She was known as the princess of the Renell clan and was treated like royalty even in school. The Shannow girl named Rihannon, also was known as a princess of her clan being the budding talent next to her prodigy brother that was the pride and joy of their clan. Her clan was more prestigious then Lisa's but they still saw each other as equals since they were best friends.

Rihannon: Hey Boo! Ready for new year!? ***winks then waves for Lisa***

Lisa: I dunno I barely made it last time...This is the year we are tested if we are ready to take on missions ***discouraged and slowly walks up to Rhiannon***

Rihannon: Well good news! ***shows her a form*** We are in the same class! And you want to know what is even better news??!! ***excitedly points at it***

Lisa: ***Carefully reads the form*** Ohhh....Haden Imiji...Whatttt ***shocked*** Haden Imiji is in our class??!! ***Gawks at Rhiannon***

Rihannon: WHICH MEANS EITHER OF US WILL TEAM UP WITH HIM!!! ***screams in excitement***

Lisa:.....Same team...with Haden ***stunned***

Suddenly her imagination took hold and she pictured herself in the same team with Haden and she imagines him taking her hand and telling her he will protect her. She blushed at her own fantasy, making her even more nervous and overwhelmed then before.

Rihannon: ***Lifts an eyebrow at Lisa daydreaming*** Don't get ahead of yourself now, whoever ends up in his team isn't guaranteed to get noticed by him ***smirks***

Lisa: ***jolts out of her daydream*** R-right....

Rihannon: ***Laughs*** I kid I kid...But whoever wins him over first, will win the lottery since you know how the Imiji clan is...

Lisa: Yeah....he probably already has a fiancé **...*head drops in remembering how unreachable Haden is***

Rihannon: ***Sighs*** Whether or not we can go beyond comrade, I do hope at least either one of us can impress him or get him to acknowledge our skills ***fist pumps in determination***

Lisa: Most likely that will be you Ri...

Rihannon: Hahahha we'll see! Who knows maybe you will pull an all kill in the finals and get his attention.

Lisa: How??? By tripping the right way to avoid obstacles ***head droops***

Rihannon: You never know...maybe your amazing klutzy skills is a hidden skill that will impress our superiors! ***laughs and pats Lisa** **'** **s slumped shoulders***

Lisa:...When that happens is when Haden announces out loud that he will marry me... ***curls up in defeat***

Rihannon: Aahhh cheer up we have a whole year to improve and I'm sure you will blossom into a fine konoichi soon! ***genuine***

Lisa: RIGHT!!! I will try my best! ***Attempts to be determined***

The girls eventually make their way to their shinobi academy that was facilitated in the Los Angeles Shinobi Headquarters. Many other anxious shinobi students also head there and they made way to their class.

Rihannon: Alright! Class A-2 ! ***classes at class room tag*** Ohhh right here!!!

They both enter and the class already had some students in there. Lisa took notice in who was already in the class and noticed her cousin Jason and fellow clansman Jeremy. Then she also noticed the two promising members of the Yakusu clan Chad and Ryosuke. Near him was the Kaze twins, Seth and Sara. Haden was nowhere in sight though.

Lisa: I don't see him ***whispers to Rihannon as they head to a seat***

Rihannon: He might not be here yet...

They wave to the ones they knew and sat near them. A few girls they had classes with who also had crushes on Haden were just as thrilled about him being in their class.

Girl A: Omg I am sooo excited that he's gonna be here!!! I hope I get to be in his team!

Girl B: Dream on boo cuz he's gonna be in my team! ***challenges jokingly***

Sarah: Don't get your hopes up...If anything he will most likely be paired with his two other comrades from the same clan ***annoyed***

Rihannon: Oh right his body guards are in this class ***grimaces***

Girl A: I mean they are hot too but they are sooo scary and unapproachable especially when it comes to not letting anyone interacting with Haden ***sighs***

Girl B: Well he is the future leader of the Imiji clan, which is a clan that runs 90% of the government ***sighs too***

Seth: All you girls are obsessed over his looks, don't you ever think of anything other then boys? ***glares at the girls***

Chad: Yeah I do not get his appeal he acts like a cold and emotionless robot, I never once seen him smile ***grimaces***

Ryosuke: Exactly man... ***glances at Lisa*** but this beauty right here...when she smiles she makes my day ***blushes***

Chad: Oh the princess...too bad man. She's got a thing for Haden too ***both watch as Lisa blushes and talks about how great Haden is***

Ryosuke: Watch me...I got a lot stronger once I kick his ass she will have to notice me ***smirks creepily***

Kougi: ***Sighs*** Will you two knock it off...the focus should be getting strong in our own ways...

Chad: Hey now Tight Pony Tail...we know ***laughs***

Kougi: ***Glares*** Do not ever call me that again...

Ryosuke: Alright!!! We get it. ***Tries to diffuse the situation***

Jason: There she is again blushing about the great prodigy ***shakes his head at his cousin***

Jeremy: Sad a boy crazy klutz is second in line ***annoyed***

Jason: Man just get over it! I am sure she will hand you over her place anyways she's not interested in ruling the clan...

Jeremy: Chi...even so it's still annoying she's in this class...she barely did well last time.

Sid: That isn't a nice thing to say about the princess dude...

Jason: Leave it be, Jeremy...your resentment wont help you get stronger... ***glares at him***

Jeremy grumbled to himself and paid them no more attention. Lisa was clueless to what transpired among her recent onlookers for she was busy imagining her time with Haden and how somehow he falls in love with her.

Sarah: ***Notices Lisa making goofy faces to herself*** There she goes again making up her own love stories with yours truly... ***sighs***

Girl A: She's always like that ***laughs***

Girl B: Quick! Record her and show her later ***snickers***

Rihannon: Leave her alone...

Lauren: ***clicks phone off*** Just did ***laughs***

Rihannon: Lauren delete that she will get embarrassed **.** ***Rolls her eyes***

Lauren: Just kidding ***shows her phone that indicates no picture or video***

Sarah: She will one day have to wake up from her love fantasies...there been rumors he already chose his future fiancée when he eventually becomes the clan leader.

GirlA/B/Rihannon: EHHHHh **?!!! *shocked***

Lauren: ***Sighs*** They are still rumors besides you all might change his mind if you join his team ***smirks***

Sarah: Good luck with that...He only likes refined and elegant maidens, rumors say... ***snottily inputs***

Girl A: I am from a refined clan we specialize in tea set ceremonies and Chinese dance ***thoughtfully mentions***

Girl B: I make a mean omelette! ***brags***

Lauren: Really??? Bring one in and we'll be the judge of it ***laughs***

Girl B: Haha I'll try.

Rihannon: We all will only have even a remote chance, if we are in his team...

Sarah: True... though he might just ignore any of us, unless we prove our skills

Rihannon: Exactly ***smiles and confidently says*** that's when I know I will get him

Lisa: ***Wakes up from her day dreaming*** Wait what did I miss?

Lauren: Always soo lost Lisa ***chuckles***

Girl A: Did you have fun smiling to yourself thinking about Haden? ***shakes her head in amusement***

Lisa: Huhhh??? Uhhh ***blushes in embarrassment***

Kendra: Yo what I miss?? ***a black girl appears trying to find a seat***

Sarah: I was telling them about that rumor Haden already has a fiancé...

Lisa: FIANCÉ??? ***shocked***

Rihannon: You were day dreaming hardcore if you missed that info ***sighs***

Lauren/Girl A/Girl B: Tell me about it ***laughs***

Lisa: Sorryyy...but I hope it isn't true ***suddenly saddened***

Rihannon: That's why we got to impress him enough to change his mind ***pats her back***

Kendra: I mean he's fine and all but good luck with that...his bodyguards are a bunch of hot asses ***smirks***

Lauren: Right especially that Stefan..talk about a possessive Megane

Girl A: Do you all think he might have like a secret crush on him ***blushes***

Girl B: A forbidden love story with body guard and his master.... ***sighs***

Sarah: Do not let you imagination run wild like the princess here

Lisa: Heyy... ***embarrassed***

Suddenly a cold chill admits in the air and instinctively everyone glances towards the entrance of the classroom. Haden and his crew finally entered the room.

Kendra: Damn he fine ***smirks***

Girl A/B: Wow ***swooned***

Sarah: ***Blushed and looks away***

Lauren: ***Noticed her blushing and smirks*** I think all of us girls want a taste

Rihannon: Heh you got that right ***smitten too***

Lisa: [He really is in this in our class...] ***blushing with agape mouth***

Lisa watches Haden casually go take a seat in the back of the class. He doesn't seem to pay any attention to everyone gossiping about him. However, as they got louder he got annoyed and glared at them. Instantly, everyone stopped talking and looked away. The guys crudely bickered to themselves while the girls blushed in shame for getting caught. The only one that didn't notice the change in air was Lisa herself. For she was too busy day dreaming about him once more.

Lisa: [I have to get better at being a shinobi if not there will be no way for Haden to notice me...so even if I'm in his team or not I have to get stronger...] ***smiles as she daydreams and stares at Haden***

She continues to glance towards his way as he finally took a seat. He then happened to notice and glanced at her general direction. She looked away in embarrassment.

Lisa: [Gah dumb Lisa stop being a creep..] ***humiliated***

In the distance, Haden smirked at Lisa's own clumsy mistake before his teammates began to talk to him.

Stefan: There might be a chance, none of us will be in your team, Bossman. I can ask the higher ups to make that exception. All you got to do is tell us who you want in your team.

Nehemiah: I volunteer...

Job: I thought this was something for our leader to decide? ***perplexed***

David: Yes, let him only two of us can be worthy ***sighs in boredom***

Stefan: Of course, I'm the most worthy ***smirks***

Haden: *Sighs* There is no need for any of you to worry about me...Allow them to decide who they want in my team. ***a bit annoyed in response***

His crew all seemed to want to protest but when he had that tone of finality, there was no room for argument. Soon after their Professor Genn entered the room and stared class

Genn: Welcome back to the academy. I am your sensei Genn! This year being your final year, I will determine whether or not you will graduate to apprentice-leveled shinobi. Also your 3 man squad will be decided but since we had a mishap with one of your classmates this morning...I'll announce the teams tomorrow.

Haden: ***Clicked his teeth*** Idiot..

Stefan: Hah that Jeff kid really had it coming! Now we get delayed for his sorry ass? ***rhetorically asks and chuckles***

Job: Well he will reap what he sows soon ***annoyed***

Nehemiah: Serves that loser right... ***sighs***

David: Let us just hope he isn't teamed up with the Bossman... ***sighs***

After class ended everyone watched as the Imiji crowd left the building. At that instant, the gossip being held back suddenly spilled over.

Chad: Chi.. He thinks he's so tough eh? ***tries to act tough***

Sid: Dude, he is the prodigy we need to stay in his good side....

Jeremy: In theory, he is strong but if any of us beat him...

Ryosuke: We can take his spot as top dog *grins*

Kougi: then let’s stop wasting our time and go to the training grounds

Seth: This is going to be an interesting year, I feel bad for those not in his team

Sarah: I wonder who that student was that skipped?

Kendra: Probably some loser who is going to piss their pants as soon as they got here ***snorts In amusement***

Rihannon: Maybe he or she was sick

Lisa: What now? ***suddenly is aware of her surroundings***

Rihannon: Well I guess we can leave and go home, no homework so I’m thinking we should go to the cafe and have some Frappuccino ***thinking out loud***

Lisa: And I can have those macaroons!!! ***thrilled***

Jason: Before you two go let’s train first ***suddenly is blocking their way***

Jeremy: Lisa you are the second in line, quit playing around and daydreaming so much it’s a hindrance ***glares***

Jason: Don’t be so rude Jeremy ***pushes him away from them***

Lisa: *** frightened*** Okay...

Rihannon: Chi well train once I get a hold of that new Magic Canon Frappuccino

Lisa: Errr I’ll pay u back if u get me the red and purple macaroon! I got to go train

Rihannon: FINEEE but I’ll meet you all when I get them! What training grounds will you go?

Jeremy: The Renell unkempt one…It’s the closest.

Rihannon: Fine see you all in 30 minutes *winks at Lisa and leaves on her own*

Lisa: See ya..

Jason grabs her hand and all three head out to train. Suddenly Jeff makes an appearance, making Jason and Jeremy uneasy.

Jeff: what I miss?

Jeremy: Miss? You’re the kid that got his ass whooped.... ***cross his arms in front of him in annoyance***

Jeff: You want to go blondie? I am all rested up for another fight and I will win this time ***smirks as he makes an aggressive approach***

Jason: A sore loser should know his place and not try to fight again. Next time you will get kicked out of the academy! Your absence made Professor Genn wait another day to split us in our official teams **...*glares then leads Lisa away and Jeremy follows close behind***

Jeff: Hahaha Your lucky you got a point but next time girly boy I would keep your mouth shut in the heat of battle **....*the three others ignored him as they exited*** Now where is that syllabus that Genn spoke of...

~Later, in the Renell Old Training Grounds~

Jeremy: ***sharpens his tools*** Chi that no good late delinquent made us waste another day at school...we should be training with our teams by now...

Jason: Right.... ***also prepares weapons***

Lisa: Yeah... ***awkwardly sits on a bench and waits for the boys to get ready for training.***

Jason: Just target practice with your kunai Lisa. Jeremy and I will spar.

Lisa: Er ok **.**.. ***takes the kunai knives***

Jeremy: Let’s see whose more worthy of the clan leader position if Robert dies

Jason: Don’t be so morbid...

They both take a sword and begin to spar. Lisa signs and heads to the target practice area. She could not wait for Rihannon to show so she can sneak in her snacks. Lisa was a bit lazy with practice, but she knew this was her chance to show herself to Haden. Truthfully, she was out of her league with him; doubt set in and she continued to miss her targets

Lisa: Maybe I should just give up on him... I’m super behind in basic skills still...

Rihannon: Heyyyy knock off that attitude ***suddenly appears***

Lisa: Rihannon! ***shocked but then excited when she is shown her favorite macaroons***

Rihannon: You can have this once you get the target

Lisa: Ehhhh???? ***dumbfounded***

Rihannon: That’s what Jason said at least hahaha come on if you concentrate and believe you can win him over you’ll get it! Imagine this macaroon as Haden himself! Picture his face ***points at it jokily***

Lisa: Errrr ok but ***imagines his face in the macaroon*** I hope he doesn’t realize I see his face on a macaroon

Rihannon: OMG LMAO really you imagined him? I was joking ***laughs hysterically***

Lisa: ***head droops*** S-shut up

Rihannon: I kid I kid...

Lisa closes her eyes then reopens and with extreme concentration she flings the kunai knife into the target...except

Lisa: IYAHHHH ***kunai knife hits the trunk of the tree instead***

Rihannon: Hehehhehe close one

Lisa: No it’s not!!!! ***embarrassed***

She tried over and over again but doesn’t get the target. However, she gets closer to the target but only at random.

Rihannon: Uh watch me sis *shows her and gets the target perfectly*

Lisa: WOW how did you do that???

Rihannon: Just look above the target when u throw but swing your arm slightly down towards the exact target.

Lisa: ***nods*** OK

She attempts once more, and it hits the side of the target instead

Rihannon: It’s like your moving with target like picture u physically making the target line up right above then drop down right at it.

Lisa tried many times and eventually she gets closer.

Rihannon: ***smells the macaroons*** HMMMM these are waiting for you to eat them ***laughs***

Lisa: UHHHH don’t torture me ***bemused***

She gets frustrated which causes her to miss more often. Eventually on spur of luck she nearly nicks the middle

Lisa: OMGGGG sooo closeeee that’s got to count!!!!

Rihannon: Alright, Alright good enough ***gives her her macaroons***

Lisa: YESSSS FINALLY ***spins and jumps with joy as she munches in them all at once***

Rihannon: All this rooting for is my own training sessions ***sighs***

Lisa: ***yawns*** but for real I’m tired I’m going to go rest in the upstairs room.

They head to her original room. As the girls chat, Rihannon mentions her clan and gets worried.

Rihannon: My Dad’s been acting kind of weird lately— like he keeps having all these meetings and he won’t tell me anything about them. Normally he isn’t so closed about what they talk about politically but this past year he’s been keeping in the dark. ***sitting on Lia's bed curled up in worry***

Lisa: Maybe it’s sensitive topics regarding your brother Issac? ***also concerned***

Rihannon: ***slurps the last remnants of her drink*** I hope so but also I hope Issac is okay

Lisa: I am sure he is! Isn’t he the youngest assassin leveled ninja??? I’m sure he’s too OP and they are just discussing the best ways to utilize his skills.

Rihannon: But why keep it a secret from me... ***sighs*** I don;t know lately it’s been feeling more lonely there would it be okay if I come spend the weekend at your place

Lisa: Girl you don’t even have to ask; your always welcomed to crash at the mansion. But wouldn’t it be better to crash here that way we don’t have any of my dubious family members mopping around here???

Viktor: Hmmmm… I’m sure staying here with no protection is a safe thing for the Renell Princess to do when enemies could come at any moment ***annoyed***

Lisa/Rihannon : GAHHHHHHH SENSEII

Viktor: Let's go over your training regimen since your brother and I are back and stop hanging in here when your clan mates are not around....it’s an easy place for enemies to be lurking...

Rihannon: Ahhh I’m here and besides we needed a break after all that training.

Viktor: All you did was watch Lisa pathetically throw kunai knives and eating snacks...we still have more to do! ***sighs in annoyance ***

Lisa: Uhhhhh sensei I don’t feel so great I ate all those macaroons too fast...

Viktor: Unlike your brother that excuse won’t work on me...your Apprenticeship Exams are coming sooner then you realize. I don’t care if you have to throw up while we train get too it ***grabs both of their arms and drags them out***

Lisa/Rihannon: SENSEIIIII ***pleas in exasperation as he drags them back to the training grounds***


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> next part <3

**Chapter 2:**

The next day...

Lisa wakes up exhausted and done from the night of training and forces herself to get up. After all, Haden was in her class, which gave her more of enough reason to go to school despite her tiredness.

Lisa: I have to go everyday...study and train hard. Otherwise, Haden will never notice me **...*determined and she forces herself to walk, extremely stiffly like a robot, to get ready***

**> Later on<**

Rihannon: Oh mannn you ok girl???

Lisa: As ever... ***stiff and wobbly***

Rihannon: ***gives her a honey bun*** Here, maybe this will help.

Lisa: HONEY BUNNN ***eats right away*** AHHH I AM CURED!!

They both slowly make there way to school as soon as they enter they run into Haden and his guys.

Rihannon: pssttt he’s hereee ***whispers frantically***

Lisa: ***obviously day dreaming*** Huhhh? ***she trips and almost bumps into Haden***

Rihannon: ***internally screaming*** [Shitttt we are deaddd!]

Lisa: I am sorryyyy ***bows frantically to Haden***

Haden: Be careful... ***nods and walks away***

Stefan: Clumsy bimbo ***sighs***

David: Watch where u going airhead... ***glares at Lisa***

Nehemiah: Chiii Ur luckyyy girl that Haden has a heart ***grimaces***

Job: I don’t think that’s something to say about our leader... ***shakes his head***

Haden: All of you drop it, and let’s get going ***annoyed and all of them hurriedly followed behind***

Rihannon/Lisa: ***stunned and too shocked to move*** .....

Lisa: ***goes into cradle position*** I’m sooo such a failure...

Rihannon: I can’t believe that’s like the first thing he told you this year...

Lisa: That’s it for me...Only you can impress him... ***saddened***

Rihannon: Noooo it’s not it!!! You are my love rival, and I can’t have you giving up like that ***grabs her shoulders*** Whoever he chooses let’s cheer each other on!

Lisa: I’m gonna cheer you on then ***smiles weakly***

Rihannon: Same to you. I’ll give him up as soon as he shows interest in you...besides you got the refined lady like charm I’m sure he likes! ***smiles fondly***

Lisa: But as your rival...Wouldn’t you be jealous? I wouldn’t want that I would rather you just have him and be happy

Rihannon: No... Only he can decide whose best for him. I’ll respect that because I love him so just like you already did if he chooses me ***smiles***

Lisa: Okay... ***smiles more sincerely***

Both girls cheered up after facing a dilemma and marched frantically to class even humming obnoxiously as they marched. They did so until they reached there seat where all the girls in the class judged them and had wtf faces.

Kendra: You two okayyy??? ***weirded out***

Rihannon: Oooh fine we had a chipper morning ***rolls her eyes and laughs it off***

Lisa: Yeah I so did not nearly bump into yours truly ***slumps down in embarrassment***

Sarah: Wow... ***rolls her eyes knowing she means Haden***

Kendra: wish I saw that!! ***snickers***

Rihannon: Argh! Not so loud! He’s right up ahead of us ***embarrassed***

Lisa **: *steals a glance towards Haden** **’** **s seat*** [KYAHHHH!!!] ***hum** **i** **liated***

Haden is smirking as he looks over them and looks away just as fast as he talks with his crew. Lisa made herself not once turn from her seat. He must now think she’s a weirdo.Eventually the class was all gathered. Genn showed himself.

Genn: since we are all here today I will go ahead and start announcing the three man squad. There will be 10 squads. I’ll skip team 7 squad until the end since that squad holds a special meaning in this Headquarters. ***clears his throat** ***** **.** Now the deciding factors for most of these squad are based on skills and similar training levels but I did make some exceptions to the rule. This was all based on the committee selecting as a whole based on all your performances and grades prior so don’t get salty if your not teamed up with your boyfriend or girlfriends, we like to separate close friends so that way you all will learn how to work with different kinds of shinobi once u hit the real deal.

Everyone tensed up as he cleared his throat.

Gen: Once I call your name, stand up and keep standing until all of your teammates are called. Then I will like you all to gather together in front of the classroom. Once all teams are called I will have everyone’s seating arrangements changed for all teams to sit together understood?

Class: Osu!

Genn: Alright and Team 1...Nehemiah Imiji... ***he stands*** David Imiji ***he also stands looking at Nehemiah*** and Stefan Imiji.... ***Stefan sighs and stands with them as well and they make their way down in front of the class** ***** **.**

Nehemiah: {We already completely separated from the Bossman...it’s guaranteed he’s in team 7}

Stefan: [This is what he wanted...we got to just let him do what he wants]

David: [We can’t always be in his shadow...we need to prove our worth to him and the clan as a whole]

Genn: Alright Team 2...Job Imiji....Seth Kaze...Sarah Kaze...

Seth : Huh but we are siblings? ***perplexed***

Genn: I did say before, I made some exceptions to the rule and this is one of them

Sarah: It’s okay brother let’s join our new teammate ***they both quietly join with Job in front of the class*.**

Genn: Now Team 3...Nathan Manners....Logan Stan...and Frank Rivers!

All three: Right ***they quickly made their way down***

Gen: Team 4...Jeremy Renell...Ryosuke Yakusu...Kendra Boyd...

Jeremy: [What... I’m not in Team 7... Grr that princess or Jason better not be in that team ] ***annoyingly made his way down***

Ryosuke: [Glad I ain’t paired up with that bastard...but I am not with the princess...fuck she’ll better not be on Haden’s team..] ***also annoyed as he makes his way down***

Kendra: [Uhhh I lost...But I won’t give up on Haden to those other girls grr] ***stomps her way down***

Genn: [That team is already too salty to train ***bemused*** ] Alright now for Team 5....Kougi Yong...

Kougi: Osu ***stands up abruptly***

Genn: Chad Yakusu...

Chad: Damn it I ain’t in Team 7 ***gets up anyways***

Gen: And Lisa Renell...

Lisa: Ehhhhh ***surprised but still stands up*** [Oh Noooo I am not in his team....] ***clear** **l** **y saddened but makes her way down anyways***

Chad: [Good that way I can steal her from Haden heheh] ***smiles at the sadden Lisa***

Genn: And now Team 6... Jason Renell...Sid Deeder....Lauren Regal...

Jason: [Dang so close yet so far from team 7...]

Jeremy: [Excellent none of them are in that team now I can still be head first] ***smirks***

Sid: Nice dude we are in the same team * **smirks as he makes his way down***

Jason: Exactly ***smirks and they go to the front of the class***

Lauren: I opp... I lost ***laughs to herself and heads down too***

Gen continues to call out the teams for 8 through 10. Then at the end he looks at the final three left.

Gen: I won’t even have to say whose the final three they are already in the know... ***everyone glances at the remaining 3 in amazement***

Haden Imiji, Jeff Stier and Rihannon Shannow were the final three

Jeff: Huhhh tf??? ***just woken up***

Haden: Hmph *disinterested*

Rihannon: YEAHHHHHH ***jumps up for joy*** I wonnnn

All the girls: AWLLL ***disappointed***

Lisa: [Hehe I knew you could do it...After all, your the top female ninja here...I have no hope in winning Haden now so go ahead and win him over] ***smiles sadly to herself***

Kougi watches Lisa’s sadden reaction and suddenly feels strange but dismissed the sudden excitement of seeing her in such state. He didn’t have time to deal with such petty thoughts he had to prove to his teammates he’s the one they can count on in making their team strong.

Jeff: ***looks over to his teammates making their way down*** youuuu

Haden: And? ***smirks***

Jeff: ***grabs his collar*** I won’t submit to a cold ice bastard like you...

Rihannon: Heyyy- ***steps in***

Stefan: Watch it fool! ***suddenly appearing and grabs Jeff** **’** **s collar***

David: You’ll regret ever living if you dare touch our boss again ***both guys are suddenly pushing him away from Haden.***

Haden: You two... Leave it... You are no longer in my team... Worry about your own teammates and besides ***smirks at Jeff*** eventually you will learn to submit to me for I am always right...*chuckles darkly*

Jeff: What you say?? ***gets angered***

Genn: Alright enough Stier! You promised you wouldn’t make a scene! ***annoyed***

Jeff: ***backs off but hesitantly*** Whatever...

Rihannon: [As much as I’m happy I get a chance to get closer to Haden...this Buffoon isn’t gonna make it easy...uhhh] ***annoyed***

The final team awkwardly stood in front of the classroom. Jeff was glaring menacingly at Haden, but Haden simply appeared unbothered.

David: {We can plot his death for you Bossman if he’s a nuisance...}

Stefan: {I can do it for you, just say the word, I will erase him and add another competent teammate}

Haden : {Don't just suggest cold blooded murder without an actually a good reason to...he’s simply an inferior loser who will submit to me sooner or later...After all, I’m the future leader if I can’t get rats like him to know their place I’m a sham in our clan...} ***smirks sadistically***

Gen: Alright now, starting from Team 1 thru 7 I’ll have you all sit from left to right and front to back. All in order! ***** **He carefully assigned all the teams to their new proper seats.** *****

Lisa sat in between her male teammates and was not sure how to address them.

Chad: Hey princess...the name is Chad don’t worry too much. We don’t bite, ain’t that right Tight Pony tail?

Kougi: I told you not to call me that...if you do it again I won’t be easy on you... ***glares at Chad***

Chad: Chillaxx!!!! Anyways, we’ll have to figure out our team dynamics right away! I call for leader position since you know I do got the skills!

Kougi: Funny because I’m pretty sure I already beat you in sparing and practical skills so it would make more sense for me to be the leader

Chad: Chill man...don’t ruin it ...I’ll let you be leader, if you let me call ya tight pony tail! ***snickers***

Kougi: No... Anyways, I specialize in taijutsu but I do have good skills in long distance wind type attacks. Chad, your Yakusu skills are similar to the Imiji so you can definitely take in the long-distance approach in fighting taking on enemies that use genjutsu to fight.

Chad: Yeah yeah but once I beat you in a sparing match I’ll be taking in control you hear? ***smirks***

Kougi: I am looking forward to such.

Lisa was unsure what to say and kept quiet as her new teammates bicker back and forth. Eventually Kougi turned to her

Kougi: As for you...Princess Renell...what is ur hidden skills? Are they similar to Jeremy and Jason?

Lisa: Huh? Uhhh pretty much ***looks down as she nods***

Kougi: I have never seen you fight so I think we’ll need to spare each other to see our skill levels to determine what roles we’ll be playing in our teamwork...

Lisa: Okay that sounds cool [Ohhh nooo this is the part I’m nervous about... I’m not the best in fighting]

Chad: I would feel bad hurting the princess. The Renell boys would kick my ass ***laughs***

Kougi: They will understand since this is necessary to measure each of our levels of skills and to address the best way to improve and sharpen skills to work better as a team. So after school, I’ll offer our clans international dojo to set up our training session. Can you tell Robert Sensei That you would be with your new team and I will make sure you come home safely after training there?

Lisa: Y-yess it’s ok I’m sure he would understand ***nods in agreement***

Kougi: Excellent... ***nods***

Her teammates started to chat about their own past experiences, but Lisa zoned out and couldn’t help but look behind her to check on Rihannon and her team.

Rihannon: Sooooo what are you guys strength and weaknesses?

Jeff: Why should I expose my weaknesses??? ***annoyed***

Rihannon: Because we all have weaknesses that we need to over come ***rolls eyes***

Haden: I’m pretty sure his main weakness is his ego ***slightly smirks***

Jeff: YOU WANNA GO ***grabs his collar***

Rihannon: Knock it off you jerk!!! ***pissed***

Haden: Hmph ***unfazed***

Jeff: Chi **...*lets go of him*** just so you two know I ain’t gonna submit to any of you I will do whatever the fuck I want ***grumbles***

Rihannon: FINE and while you at it, let’s find out how that will pan out for you… Haden is too top class so I doubt he will need either of us just don’t get in his way ***glared at Jeff***

Jeff: Why you little b-

Haden: ***glares and interrupts Jeff*** Leave her alone loser **...*** **pushes him off his collar** ***** We all need to work together but that won’t happen if you keep bitching...

Jeff: I swear I’ll fucking kill you! ***threatens back***

Haden: I like to see you try actually I’m getting bored constantly winning anyways ***shrugs*** Maybe next time I will go easy on you, would that help? ***smirks in amusement***

Jeff: FUCK YOU! I’ll win despite you trying your best I swear to you I will be the top dog in this shit fest. ***yells***

Chad: Oh really buddy ? ***claps in fake excitement***

Jeremy: Like the other day I saw you pathetically lost to the prodigy himself...Even I could whip you... ***laughs***

Kougi: Anger gets you nowhere Stier ***annoyed***

Jeff: HAHAH that’s it imma whoop all you asses ***gets pumped up***

Genn: There won’t be any whoop ass in my class or the school in general!!! Looks like you all are getting too rowdy, I’ll suspend anyone that continues this beef

Everyone: Yes sir.... ***all of the offenders grumbles to themselves***

Genn: ***clears throat*** Anyways, your next assignment is figuring out how well all you will work in a team setting. Your homework for the day is to figure that all out. Tomorrow I expect a full essay written by each individual discussing what they can offer and what they need to work on or rely on for each team. I’ll pass out the full guidelines and expectations to each team. Go ahead and start the homework assignment and train afterwards to get a feel with your team. *passes out papers*

~After school and team training sessions~

Rihannon: So how did it go for you and your team? ***walking home with Lisa the sun is barely visible now***

Lisa: It went okay...Seems like my teammates work well with each other. I think they were already friends or something... ***sighs***

Rihannon: How about you? * interested*

Lisa: Errr you see... ***hesitantly retells her experience***

_~_ _F_ _lashback~_

Kougi: Lisa how well are you versed in your family line weaponry?

Lisa: Errr... I’m okay. I’m still trying to wield my axe more properly? ***looks away in embarrassment***

Chad: Oh yeah, you Renells' got those mood weapons...based on your level of skill and emotional state your weapon changes how effective it is? Right?

Lisa: Yeah, although, I’m only able to make it green or purple....

Kougi: What does that mean?

Lisa: Err um **.**... ***racks her brain for an easy explanation***

Jeremy: It means nervousness and fear... She can’t swing her axe for a shit, she is best off just staying out of the way to be honest.

Jason: Jeremy stop being rude...

Jeremy: it’s true this girl barely can wield a kunai ***chuckles***

Lisa: ***** **L** **ooks down in shame***...

Kougi: I like you to re-frame from butting in our teams meeting and worry about your own position in your own team...Her skills will only improve once we figure out how to work together.

Chad: Yeah exactly she must be doing something right for her to be second in line over your salty ass ***smirks***

Jeremy : Why you- ***angered***

Jason: ***grabs his shoulder*** Leave it be Jeremy...Lisa is good at the basics at least to keep herself alive anyways. Besides being in a team she be fine, in her own way...You might be stronger then her and I but you lack self-awareness will be your downfall...

Jeremy: ***pushes his hand away and glares meanly** ***** Let me go... ***** **sees Lisa** **’** **s scared eyes and glares even more making her look away in fear*** whatever ***walks away***

Jason: Sorry about that, he has an inferior complex over Robert and is taking it out on Lisa.

Chad: Go figure and you don’t have to worry ***puts his hand on Lisa** **’** **s shoulder*** we promise well keep her safe and not ever put her in any danger that she’s not capable to handle...I’m sure her warm smile will be like a beacon to our team ***winks at Lisa***

Lisa: Err thanks? ***smiles with confusion***

Kougi: If anything, I will figure out our exact team dynamics that will make us golden! You can ensure Robert sensei in the meantime, that Lisa is in good hands. *assuredly says*

Jason: Thanks and Lisa make sure you work hard in training. Also, Kougi teach her more taijutsu that skill she’s a bit clumsy on ***laughs***

Kougi: No worries ***looks at Lisa*** Don’t hesitate to ask any questions Lisa or express what you fear we are in it together understand?

Lisa: Okay...

Jason: Alright good luck I’m heading back to my team *waves and leaves*

_~_ _E_ _nd_ _of F_ _lashback~_

Rihannon: Uhhh Jeremy is such a douche bag why does he always bully you ***exasperated***

Lisa: Because of the whole second line thing...I told him before he can be the future leader if my brother doesn’t make it but idk I guess since he wasn’t specifically chosen he still holding a grudge ***saddened***

Rihannon: Next time, I see him I’ll punch his face for you

Lisa: Just leave it be... ***sighs***

Rihannon: ***sighs** * if you say so but hearing what you said I think you need to have more confidence in yourself...if not you really could get killed out there and/or be a burden to the team

Lisa: I know but ***saddened*** I feel even if I tried I will still mess up.... ***looks down in defeat***

Rihannon: ***walks in front of Lisa*** That attitude is setting you for failure...instead of thinking you’re not good enough think on how you can utilize what you can do now at your advantage

Lisa: What can I do now to an advantage? ***pondering***

Rihannon: We are all rookies. None of us, actually went in the field yet so they won’t expect us to be moving stealthy like assassins just use what we have learned so far go for it and if mistakes happened this is the time to address it without having our lives be at risk. They won’t send any of us out there if they feel we are not ready ***smiles***

Lisa: You are right... ***suddenly inspired*** Let’s go to my family’s training grounds and prove ourselves!!!! *suddenly feeling inspired*

Rihannon: Errr I thought we were gonna go catch the movies? We got all weekend to train-

Viktor: That’s the spirit Lisa...I do have a mock exam for your apprenticeship exams to test out *comes out of nowhere and grabs both of their shook shoulders*

Lisa: KIYAHHHHH ***screams but then says*** Viktor sensei you scared meeee

Rihannon: Fuck not again! ***groans***

Viktor: Oh yes again and there will be much more to come... ***smirks*** Now let’s go train!

Both Girls: GAHHHHH ***both are dragged to the training grounds once more***


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lisa meets with her teammates once more to go over their skills and sparing practice. Genn told them their sensei will be joining them soon to go over anything they need to prepare for their first team mission. Lisa was pretty nervous, but her teammates were extremely excited to go so she tried her best to let the nerves be at bay. Rihannon has also been training hard with her team and Lisa was a bit jealous she seemed to mesh well with her teammates

Rihannon: Jeff you just never know when to give up ***laughs***

Jeff: I swear I’ll win the next time ***gets up***

Haden: Not if you keep being predictable ***annoyed***

Jeff: ***gets pumped up*** Fuck I’ll get you bastard

Rihannon: Spar with me then

Jeff: Chi I don’t fight girls *pushes her away*

Rihannon: Eventually you will have to when an outcast is some crazy lady out to get you...Come on now! I’m bored as hell and watching you get your ass kicked was only funny the first two times. Now it’s quite sad!

Jeff: ***glares at her*** It never was meant to be funny and I used to be an outcast and never once met a female one...you wouldn’t survive out there anyways

Haden: Just spar with her. It cannot just us two training. Our whole team must get stronger together.

Jeff: Then you fight her bastard, Imma take a wiz ***walks away***

Rihannon: [me sparing with Haden??? Oh snap] Well let’s find out why Jeff keeps losing and if I even stand a chance!

Haden: Setting yourself for failure will not help you improve but don’t get hasty and end up like Jeff ***his eyes glow***

Rihannon: ***senses he will take her seriously and gets a bit nervous*** Okay...here I go... ***gets into a fighting stance***

Rihannon knew she was no match for him but if she wanted to prove Haden her worth as a comrade and love interest she can’t get scared now.

Her own blue eyes glowed and darkness filled her surroundings. The Shannow clan was known for their genjutsu and it was the strongest out of all the clans in the country. However, compared to the prodigy, she only had luck in her side to win over him.

Haden: Unlike Jeff, I am no ‘gentleman’ so I will not go easy on you just because you are a female...

Strange dark masses came out of his back and formed into massive devil like arms and hands going out to grab her. She turns into pieces of paper escaping his attack

Rihannon: Good, Future clan leader ***appears behind him***

She attempts to attack but he easily dodged it.

Haden: *attempts to grab her but she starts disappearing* No matter where you got I will catch you...

Rihannon: That’s fine because you entered my territory now...

Another version of herself morphs right behind him and attempt to punch him but suddenly she gets faint and nearly blacks out, she looked down and realized he already caught her in his dark devil hand mass.

Haden: Like I said before I will catch you... ***holds her gently***

Rihannon: ***blushes*** [Shit this is hot and I’m getting all warm down there!!! Think less like a ho and more like a honorable shinobi...my clans pride is on the line]

She once again forms more illusions of herself slipping out of the dark sinister devil hands. She knew she couldn’t keep running she needed to find a way to attack without him blocking it. She decided to do a simple approach and lead his attack away from him. The only way she had a chance was make him think he had her but used her trump card to turn it 180. Sad how she had to use her clans most sacred technique to even stand a winning chance in a simple training session. She swallowed her pride and made a run for it. Naturally Haden’s devil hands went after her.

Haden: What will running do?

Rihannon: Nothing ***she stops and attacks his devil hands with a kunai knife***

Just then he blocks it and within that split second her eyes glowed. The kunai knife suddenly is slicing through his hair

Haden: ***stunned but managed to dodge***

Rihannon: Damn how naive of me ***falls down as the devil hands ambushes her***

She instantly embraces for impact but instead fell gently in the devil’s arms once more.

Voice: Heh... like that Buffoon, I don’t like hurting women but ur not half bad...

The voice was coming from the devil hand and it suddenly disappears dissipating the dark Shannow realm as well

Haden: You nearly got me ***points at the cut on his face*** If it was any other shinobi, that would mean death! ***smirks***

Rihannon: Actually, I would have been dead if I was your enemy. I still got a long way to go. I do not even hold a candle to my own brother

Haden: Issac Shannow the strongest shinobi of the country.... ***states offhandedly*** I also have no chance ***smirks and helps her up***

Jeff: You both done...Haden another round

Rihannon: Let’s call it off! I’m starving anyways ***yawns*** Besides we only have a limited time to get our next essay written

Haden: True...Stier this time you are writing it

Jeff: Only if you fight me once more

Rihannon: Uhhh just do it man ***rolls her eyes***

Haden: I will rematch after your write the essay the way it needs to be written ***smirks***

Jeff: FINE ***grumbles and agrees***

Team 7 leaves the scene to finish their work leaving the rest of the teams be. Team 6 just also finished training and were trying to find the best way to write their essay.

Sid: Dude... That team is hardcore

Lauren: Right! Rihannon was able to even give Haden a scratch while no dude in our class has even landed that. She can dish out what she says ***impressed then gulps down her water bottle***

Jason: They are after all team 7... the legendary number for the top 3 students.

Sid: Yeah, the origin story was so interesting dude. One was a powerful Imiji Clan leader the other ended up a Powerful CEO of the shinobi government and the only one currently alive is a famous ambassador the very first female assassin.

Jason: Since then only the most successful shinobi are in that team...They probably will be the first to take the assassin exams in our class...

Chad: Yeah watching them train is like watching our superiors warming up...

Kougi: That doesn’t take away what we can do...just because they are prodigies does not mean we will not become strong like them.

Jason: True...Jeff might seem arrogant but if you actually see him fight he took down many guys at our school m. He was part of a famous outcast gang too

Lisa: Is that why he seems so scary?

Chad: Hmph...He is such an arrogant ass who was already raised by those wolves...Once the sparing tournament arrives, I’ll take him on ***clenches fists***

Kougi: Then we need to train more...Let’s finish this essay and I’ll take you to our family dojo.

Sid: Dude I want to check this out ***curious***

Jason: Same, I have to train extra in order to get ahead....

Jeremy: You better Jason...we cannot have any failures tarnishing our noble family line ***glares at Lisa***

Lisa: ***looks away in fear*** I will join too! ***closes her eyes as she screamed that out***

Lauren:I guess if the princess is coming we should as well.

The teams separated and finished up their work before heading out to Kougi’s dojo. Ryosuke and Kendra also joined, and they all headed to there to train.

Lisa was exhausted when she was returning home, Jason made her leave with him and Jeremy which she did not want to be near.

Jason: My javelin is starting to stay bluer in aura for once

Jeremy: about time...

Jason: Heh well you were already lucky to have it stay that way for you easily

Jeremy: That’s because I have no hesitation.... I’m heading back to the Renell training grounds for further training... ***leaves***

Lisa sighs in relief she was glad he was gone.

Jason: He won’t be bothering you much now since Robert scolded him for it...

Lisa: My brother? How? Hasn’t he been on a long-term S class mission?

Robert: I just got back ***smirks***

Lisa: BROTHER ***screams in excitement and hugs him***

Robert: ***embraces her fondly*** How’s my precious princess?

Lisa: GOOD! I have been training lots! ***Happy***

Robert: Excellent, we are having a feast back at home.

Jason: Heheh nice! ***thrilled***

Robert: Jason have you also been working hard ***pats him on the back***

Jason: Of course, and so has Jeremy, he’s back training more

Robert: Good for him...Lisa don’t hesitate to tell me, Viktor or Jason if he bothers you anymore...

Lisa: Brother there is no need! I mean he should just have gotten the second in line position not me anyways I’m not worthy ***saddened***

Robert: No... Because I do plan on taking over the clan and I would never trust him anyways strength and talent isn’t the only thing a clan leader needs. Lisa find your own way to get strong and when the time comes the clan will need you *rubs her back* Now, let’s go back.

They all head back to enjoy a feast only their clan knew had to throw exactly right.

~Back in the Imiji facility~

Rihannon: ***exhausted*** Ugh, I’m done... ***cleans up her tools***

She was busy improving her kunai throwing skills while Jeff was sparing Nehemiah and Haden was sparing David.

Nehemiah: Heh you are improving ***sweaty and a bit exhausted***

Jeff: You’re not bad yourself...though Haden is still ahead of you!

Nehemiah: Of course, he’s the future leader of the clan he has to be the strongest *continue to spar*

Haden: The sword you recommended is very light yet comfortable to hold ***Devil** **’** **s hands wrapped around the black and red blade***

David: Yes, I found these beauties back from Japan and China I was hoping it was to your liking. If so, I can acquire more for you...

Job: Ah your right David. You do have a keen eye for tools ***slices though several wooden sticks with ease***

David: Not to mention we can test out the wear and tear so what do you say Bossman?

Haden: Sounds good to me. Well use these in the next mission....

Stefan: Speaking of next mission, Leader Pilate has summoned you...

Jeff: What! you already get mission???? ***seethed***

Rihannon: Wow for real??? [Haden is DEBEAK] ***blushes in admiration***

Haden: Fine… ***leaves***

After Haden leaves his crew men all surrounded his teammates

Stefan: All we ask is you two is not to do anything to tarnish his reputation. ***glares at Rihannon*** Give up trying to win him over. He already has a fiancé picked out

Rihannon: So it is true!? ***shocked***

Jeff: Don’t blame me if I end up defeating him one day ***smirks***

Stefan: Oh and you...just between us, you’re lucky you can still breathe we highly suggested to your generous leader to exterminate any useless vermin but he was kind enough to spare both of you ***laughs quietly after he haphazardly whispered to Jeff in his ear***

Jeff: ***angered and grabs his collar*** What that supposed to mean bastard?

Stefan: ***feigning ignorance*** Hmmm maybe use that empty head of your vermin and figure it out... ***chuckles***

Rihannon: What... you are for real ***gets defensive*** Threatening your own boss’s teammates is against the law! ***pissed***

Jeff: Back off Rhiannon ...I got this ***pushes her away***

Rihannon: Come on Jeff he can’t be serious right ***looks frantically at the others in frantic***

David: Stefan stop joking around

Nehemiah: Yeah don’t cause him to wet his pants ***scoffs***

Job: Also killing people won’t solve the issue and besides it’s a waste of time

Stefan: Heheh...I really was joking ***smirks evilly*** I never suggested killing them just your everyday vermin ***looks at both of them with an unreadable expression*.**

Rihannon: Fine, but just so you know we don’t need you to tell us what to do. We both can handle ourselves and even if Haden has a potential fiancé that won’t stop me ***smirks***

Jeff: Woman...knock it off you were scared ***pointing at the shaking form of Rihannon***

Rihannon: Am not! ***annoyed*** You were about to pee your pants ***mocks Jeff back***

Stefan: Once Haden gets back from his briefing; he will decide what to do with you both. Otherwise, wait in the commoners’ room. ***he and the rest of Haden** **’** **s crew make their leave***

Jeff: Chi... Only to get away from bird brains like you all ***grabs Rihannon** **‘** **s hand and drags her away***

Rihannon: What the fuck, let me go! ***he holds onto her forcefully***

Jeff: One day they are gonna target you they don’t discriminate who they deem an enemy…

Rihannon: So what? You are already a target for those crazy ass bodyguards of Haden... ***annoyed***

Jeff: it’s different I already am used to making enemies not you...be a good girl and do what we tell you ***laughs***

Rihannon: Alright, listen buddy ***points at him*** I’m the pride and joy of the Shannow clan I might not look it, but I can hold my own. You however are an arrogant ass that was lucky to be still around after fighting some thugs out in the streets. I too have already taken on missions so I got experience too ***annoyed***

Haden: That’s what your father discussed with Pilate...

Rihannon turn to see Haden in Black carrying more dark clothes with him.

Haden: they handpicked you to join the infamous team 7 tradition so to test your skill you are joining me in my own missions

Jeff: Finally some action ***pumped up*** Can’t wait to do most of the work ***smirks***

Haden: Please... these mundane missions do get boring ***smirks back***

Rihannon: LIKE RIGHT NOW??? Uhhh I haven’t had dinner! ***whines out loud***

Haden: We will eat afterwards otherwise no room for complaints. Prove to me that we can work as a team.

~At the Mission SIte~

The mission was a simple, they were tasked to fight some outcast thugs. All of them could take them down easily. Haden was satisfied to find his teammates could work naturally together with him.

Haden: Now lets head back

Jeff: ....Whatever ***trying to hide he was tired***

Rihannon: YESSS [uhhhh my body can’t take anymore] well boys I got a faster way home see you both

She leaves and takes a breather. Even though she was in top of her class she barely could keep up with Haden now. He must go on missions nonstop...

Haden: Rihannon just head back with us your tired I can tell...you two Jeff...

Jeff: Am not ***yawns***

Rihannon: it’s fine leader I don’t want to cause you trouble I just too tired to travel back I got a way to get back home on foot with minimal effort!

Haden: No...Jeff carry her if u want to prove you’re not “tired”

Rihannon: What no-

Jeff: Your just as annoying as the princess ***holds her princess style*** Chi...I can do these missions all night!

Rihannon: [Gahhh I wanted Haden to hold me instead] ***embarrassed and disappointed***

The three quickly headed back to eat.

Someone was waiting for them in the entrance. Actually, two individuals. One was the esteemed Imiji leader, Haden’s uncle who wore an eye patch and had half his body covered in bandages. He wore a traditional Yukata. The other was another Imiji who wore S class assassin suit and a mask covering half his face.

Pilate: Ahhh he’s back

Cain: So this is the team

Haden: Cain...

Cain: I see you all proved your worth to the clan...For now on, I will be for seeing your special missions only those chosen to be in Team 7 can take these missions.

Jeff: Wait we’ll have two sensei’s?

Cain: indeed. Robert will foresee your grading missions for the upcoming apprentice exams while I’ll being going over these types of missions you all just took part of

Rihannon: Wow **...*impressed and hits Jeff to let her go*** Now I get why this team is so special! ***stands up as if she was no longer tired***

Cain: Indeed...

Pilate: I’m sure you all are hungry! Our kitchen staff has prepared supper go on in and eat with the rest of us ***they join them for a meal***

Rihannon and Jeff realized just then how lucky they were to fight alongside the prodigy. Not only were they training with him they were given opportunities to exceed their own peers to get stronger. The foreshadowing of an ultimate team continues the prestigious history of Team 7.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {{{author notes}}}

**Chapter 4**

Many days past since school started. Soon the apprentice exams were discussed for November. People who pass will take on missions first hand. For now it was all about preparing for the exams.

Genn: The written portion is coming up in two weeks...all you need is to take on those online comprehensive quizzes and read your Textbook about principals of shinobi....after that in One month we’ll be starting practice sparing matches to prepare for the One on One Apprentice showdowns..

All the guys were pumped and whispered among themselves. Rhiannon gulped nervously but tried to keep a tough act. Lisa was hyperventilating Because sparing was her weakness. The rest of the female members were just excited to have an excuse to watch Haden beat everyone’s ass {{{hoping to get kicked by him too because they masochistic smh}}}.

Genn: Remember winning this tournament gives u the chance to represent this entire class and take on more of a leadership role among all your teams but nothing more you all will be giving similar varies mission types under class D and C. This tournament is only to see how well u can work under pressure and your fighting abilities. We’ll assign missions according to everyone’s skill level. This also effects the team as a whole. So work hard together and don’t ignore each other’s skill under your own. If one person fails miserable while the other two do well you all will only take on missions the earlier can handle got it?

Class: Yes Sir

Genn: you will have a chance to be measured strictly by your skills alone once you become journeymen. For now as a apprentice level you need to learn teamwork and find the best way to work ur strengths and weaknesses individually to succeed in group missions. Okay look over these guidelines for this two part exam. Dates are set for each part so prepare accordingly...

The class talks among their teams quietly as Genn decided to leave the class.

Chad: Uhhh I hate studying this shit but we got to do what we got to do...I’ll make flash cards for key terms and highlights

Lisa: I’ll highlight and find those important stuff in each section for you to make flash cards

Chad: We’ll split the work Lisa...what about you Kougi

Kougi: I’ll read each component and create a lecture easy enough for you to learn quickly from

Chad: Sounds good ***they begin to work***

Sid: Dude....I’m getting a headache trying to learn all this ***groans***

Lauren: Same, but team 5 seem to know what to do

Jason: In the guidelines, we have to pass this written exam in order to take part of the tournament other wise well have to wait a whole year to try again...

Lauren: Yeah, yeah...so how we gonna learn all this in two weeks

Sid: The book is over 500 pages...Uhhhh dude

Team 7 were probably the only team that wasn’t freaking out.

Haden: I was already told to memorize this book prior to going back to school...

Jeff: The fuck how? ***appalled***

Haden: You never stop learning even in breaks

Rihannon: So over your break u were learning this book??? Along with all the non stop training you must do?

Jeff: Do you ever sleep? ***sarcastically asks***

Haden: I get 8 hours of sleep for it’s important to get enough rest to take on missions...a sleep deprived shinobi is asking to be killed oh in the field.

Jeff: Chi at least they let u live a little

Rhiannon: can I ask you something Haden?

Haden: Go ahead

Rhiannon: I know your goal is to be clan leader but was it your choice or were you simply raised to be the future leader?

Haden:...Both, I originally was against it but I was raised I had no choice and seeing how my clan runs I need to be one in order to make necessary changes...

Jeff: Changes what kind?

Haden: The whole system within itself...I can’t do it alone...but that’s all I can answer for now

Rihannon: Thanks...

She smiled fondly wishing she was in his position. Her clan was also having secretive motives lately. She wondered if she would have been allowed to know more if she was a candidate for her clan’s leader. However her father never discussed anything with her and as far as she knows nothing with Issac.

Haden: why do you ask? Are you in line to take over your clan

Rihannon: Huh? Oh er no my father seems to keep things in the dark with political stuff but he still has high expectations for me to succeed

Haden stares at her intently as if he was trying to decipher what she said which made her Blush and look away. Jeff grew impatient with the sudden awkward silence shared amongst his teammates.

Jeff: You are both lucky to have clans to report to while my family is dead as fuck. Anyways what are we gonna do to prepare for this useless exam. Since we have to pass it u gonna recite it to us bastard? ***sits back in annoyance***

Rihannon: First off...sorry forgot u are an orphan...second let’s not force Haden to teach us...we need to come up with a way to learn all the materal. Since he was able to memorize it we need to as well after all we are in his shadow

Jeff: His shadow huh??? Maybe you but not me... ***glares at her making her glare back in defiance***

Haden: Don’t forget we are all in this together if one of you don’t pass none of us can move onto the next exam...I’ll set everything up for us to learn together.

Everyone went diligently to work on studying for the upcoming exams. Only 70 percent of the class would pass considering how much info they must cram in to prepare. Two weeks past soon after and the nerves were on fire for everyone in the class. Not all 10 teams would make it pass this point and everyone is not about to be the ones that don’t.

Jason: [This exam isn’t so bad actually] ***answers each question with ease***

Sid: [Ehhh I this this is A...no BBB uhh dude...] ***unsure***

Lauren: [Uhhh how many questions are here? Is this necessary?~] ***appears unfazed but screaming internally***

Team 6 did all they can considering two of the members were a bit in the laid back side. Jason was not gonna fall behind Jeremy and the rest of the top students since he himself had a reputation to be quite studious. Luckily his teammates went along fine anyways they just needed some coaxing for the exams.

Kougi: [This exam is quite detailed...it’s good to know LA HQ is still serious about their reputation] ***takes the exam with ease***

Chad: [Okay...I know this one...A and C are similar but...] ***thoroughly reading each question and answering the best he can***

Lisa: [You got this Lisa...your teammates they are counting on you...if u want to have a chance with Haden..] ***nervously taking the exam***

Team 5 studied extremely hard together which helped them realize how good of a team they can be. Kougi was a good teacher and Chad and Lisa worked together to understand his teachings. Kougi has confidence they would all pass. Chad still was a bit unsure but still wanted to prove himself otherwise and as For 

Lisa...she wasn’t too scared but the thought of disappointing her teammates did made her question herself a little.

Jeremy:... ***completely focused on the exam***

Kendra: [Chi this exam isn’t so bad..] ***rushing through it***

Ryosuke: Shitttt I hope I got this... ***nervously writes down his answers***

Team 4 tensely did their exam but in the end they knew their stuff they just hated the indirect setting of the shinobi life.

The other teams diligently took their exams without falter. Team 1 memorized the book like Haden did so they could take this exam in their sleep. Job also taught his two Kaze twin teammates well and they had no problems passing. Only 7 of the teams made it through the exams this leaving the other teams to exempt from the tournament. However this lead the tournament to have an uneven number of students to final. The board then decided to keep the top student off the exam so that leads to split fights of 20. The matches will be drawn in random and the final will leave 5 competing for the top spot. Unless Haden loses to any of the top 5 they would continue matches until there is only one sole victor.

The remaining teams all knew what they must do. They had to train for this upcoming tournament in November and as long as all of them perform well In their match, they can take missions to be proud of.

-During Class-

Chad: Uhhhh I’m glad the exams over and finally gonna do what I love the most! Sparing! ***excited***

Kougi: Don’t get too cocky and underestimate your opponent otherwise we will be stuck with non combat missions ***sighs***

Chad: Chi whatever Debbi downer as long as it ain’t Haden on the first bat then we are good

Lisa: But what if u fight him near the end? You will be tired wouldn’t it be smarter to fight him when your in too shape

Haden: ***overhears them*** Whether or not you fight me first I hope you don’t waste my time.

Chad: Grrr what’s the big idea butting in the convo ***annoyed***

Jeff: Your so damn loud talking about someone behind your back so we have no obligation not to respond. If you can’t fight Haden without some degree of dignity then what are you doing here ***laugh***

Chad: ***walks up to him and grabs his collar*** Ehhh not like you have any chance against him either at least I acknowledge my limits

Jeff: ***grabs his collar too*** What you say? If you don’t got the guts to fight the top douche here then how u gonna kill in the face of battle?

Haden: Knock it off you two. ***grabs their shoulder roughly***

Stefan: All of you are bothering our boss lay off or we will make you lay

Nehemiah: Hehe I am bored can I just pulverize these fools? ***walks up and grabs Haden’s shoulder***

Jeff: I’ll take you in now *** pushes him but he doesn’t budge but he does let go of his shoulder***

Job: Chad let’s settle down you can take this aggression once your about to fight ***smiles*** besides whoever you end up fighting you have to be prepared for anyone even our Bossman...

Kougi: Chad let it go and come back to your seat

Chad: Chiiii fine ***glares at Jeff before he walks back***

Jeff: Hn... ***Unfazed also goes back to his seat***

Lisa: [That was scary....I don’t know what I would do if I fight anyone...I hope I just fight a girl not any of them so scary...]

Rhiannon: [Uhhh dudes be strutting their testosterone but hey it kept them alive in the wild for thousands of years so I guess it’s bound to leak out in the current times] ***sighs and shakes her head at jeff***

Jeff: ***notices her gesture*** If you got something to say say it *annoyed*

Rhiannon: Pft what do u think I thought it’s pretty obvious ain’t it? ***fires back***

Haden: You two... ***annoyed***

Rhiannon: Ahhh sorry I’ll stop ***embarrassed***

Jeff: She asked for it ***** **dismissive***

Rhiannon: [ I want to punch him but Haden would hate me so got to keep calm] ***fidgets in her seat to keep calm***

The rest of the teams awkwardly waited for Genn soon after Chad and Jeff’s conflict. No one dared to talk throughout class

-After class-

Genn: All right go back to the training grounds and practice sparing. See what each of your teammates level of fighting is to determine who needs more help. Remember how all of your perform in your individuals matches will effect the kind of mission your team will take as a whole. Class dismissed ***class leaves***

Jason: Alright lets go

Sid: Dudeeee, I'm hungry can’t we eat first

Lauren: Afterwards, it’s not a good idea to fight with a full stomach in case u get punched in the gut

Sid: True but dude the match entails us to use our own ways to fight not just martial arts

Jason: he has a point but I do agree on laying off food until we are done instead let’s figure out each other’s abilities and what we can bring to the table ***they are the first to leave***

Kougi: No more arguments Chad

Chad: I get it I get it...you won’t have a prob with your match since taijutsu is your specialty.

Kougi: Yes but we are allowed to use our own clan’s Kekkai Genkai and ninjitsu so like Jason said we need to see what kind of strengths and weaknesses we all have

Chad: Yeah...Eh Lisa?

Lisa: Y-yes? *nervous*

Chad: Can you handle this kind of thing? Jason mentioned you don’t fair well in combat

Lisa: Well I’m not a top class boxer but I am good at dealing techniques ***nervously laughs***

Kougi: those abilities are best used in sneaking on enemies. We will be fighting in a stadium with no were to hide. Well work with you on combat

Chad: Yeah well we got to make sure with her brother though you know how he can be

Lisa: It’s fine, ***looks up bravely*** lay it to me as hard as you can

Kougi/Chad: ***takes it the wrong way and blushes*** Uhhh

Jeremy: Watch your words just because they are respectable shinobi they are still males ***disgusted***

Ryosuke: ***whispers*** I hope I can lay it hard on her in a match ***being a pervert***

Kendra: Gross ***glares at Ryosuke in response***

Rhiannon: Hahahha Lisa you might be 16 but girl save that talk to your future husband ***winks***

Jeff:.. ***sighs and has dirty thoughts for a second but suppresses it in case somehow her brother catches his thoughts***

Lisa: Ehhhhh ***turns red and humiliated*** I didn’t mean it that wayyy gahhhh

Rhiannon: Hahahha

Haden: ***ignores the whole ordeal*** Jeff, since your against fighting women that might change if your paired up with one ***changes subject***

Jeff: Chi if I got to fight one then I got to fight one ***shrugs***

Rhiannon: Oh now your okay with it ***sarcastic***

Jeff: If I have to do that to prove my position then I’ll do it

Rhiannon: Then fight me ***challenges him***

Jeff: Fine...but don’t cry when you lose ***smirks***

Rhiannon: Heh same to you

Haden: before you too lay it too hard let’s keep it PG and take it out in the training grounds ***nonchalant***

Jeff/Rhiannon: ***embarrassed and blushes*** Ehhhhh?!

Haden: I’m kidding let’s go ***starts pushing them out the door***

Jeff/Rhiannon: [He was joking??? He can joke???] ***shocked but goes along with him***

Stefan: It’s obvious who will have to fight the Bossman

Job: Indeed, but if we really want to prove our worth to him we have to fight with everything we have

David: If we beat him though that be interesting

Nehemiah: You and me both know we are no match but ***smirks*** whose to say there isn’t a chance

Stefan: Hmmm that would be interesting so train hard to see if you can. Maybe even see it as a way to be the new Bossman

Job: Hehe isn’t that taking it too far?

David: No, he would love to hear that ***smirks***

Nehemiah: First I want to beat the shit out of that hooligan in his team

Stefan: Ahhh yes, we’ll make sure he doesn’t ever lay a finger on our Bossman he is not worth his time

David: I wouldn’t worry even if they get matched up he will only lose

Seth: Sad for him ***sarcastic***

Sarah: Uh can we just go and train

Job: Let us go then...our performance depends on it...see you ***waves to his teammates who wave back and they leave***

Nathan: There’s a lot of tough guys here ***whispers***

Frank: Not to mention team 1 and Haden are monsters I hope I don’t fight them

Logan: Well have to if we want to be taken seriously

Nathan: Let’s just focus on learning how to not look like fools ***they quietly leave the class too***

Jeremy: Lisa...

Lisa: Yess? ***nervously asks***

Jeremy: After class, Jason and I are going to train once you figure out what ur done join us...it’s an order from Viktor ***gets up to leave***

Lisa: Okay...

Kendra: Come on ***commands her group to leave***

Ryosuke: Good luck ***winks and they leave***

Team 5 was left alone and Kougi decided to ask Lisa.

Kougi: If sparing isn’t your strong suit well help you. You don’t have to win you just need to try your best to stay fighting

Chad: Yeah...I Will admit I’m scared of your brother but I think if we do some easy going sparing I swear I will watch myself * **nervously smiles***

Lisa: I’m sorry guys...I don’t want to hold you down...that’s what I’m afraid of ***looks down in shame** *

Kougi: You won’t In fact I would rather you be honest and just focusing on trying your best and even if we have non combat missions we’ll continue to help you improve until we can upgrade. Shinobi in groups work well in missions if all members are utilized to their best of their abilities. I’m sure whatever happens we will be fine

Chad: Yeah I agree I wouldn’t want to go on a mission you couldn’t handle Lisa Because I ain’t strong enough to keep you safe

Kougi: indeed neither am I, in fact I do not think I’m the best in taijutsu...despite it being my specialty...

Chad: Wait whatttt? ***surprised***

Kougi: I’m good in theory but in the real world sparing abilities can only get you so far...this tournament isn’t just testing our abilities to see whose the strongest. It’s used to see how well we can handle challenges and even if we lost if we tried everything we could to win then they will see that and utilize that to pick the best missions to take on

Chad: Yeahhh true so Lisa let’s spare and just pretend I’m someone trying to kill you ***laughs***

Kougi: it does not have to be that extreme ***sighs***

Lisa: YESSSS I won’t let you two down Because if I have to depend on others in missions I’ll be dead weight so I will work hard ***stand up in determination**

Chad: You never would be dead weight ***sighs***

Kougi: ***smiles*** you will be fine milady it’s a man’s job to protect a lady like yourself but I do want to help you succeed

Chad: Milady really? You should wear a fedora Mr White Knight ***sarcastic***

Kougi: Chi I have no need for hats it would get in the way in heat of battle

Chad: Uhhhh it’s a joke ***sighs***

Lisa: Haha thanks guys well let’s go and train ***smiles warmly as she giggles***

Team 5 leave the class. Chad and Kougi were excited but Lisa was still a bit nervous. She had to really prove herself despite what her classmates say. She knows they won’t be angry with her if she lost but she can’t look like a fool in battle. A new determination rising in the hearts of all 7 teams for the new upcoming challenge.  
  
---


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**   
  


The tournament was finally here. Everyone was not necessarily excited but more so anxious. Since there were 21 contestants. Haden was exempt to take part of the first round. Once 5 contestants were left, they will begin the contest on who will be the top student of the class. The number one student will get more opportunities to take on high class missions and their team will also represent the Headquarters itself. Everyone knew Haden would win but Jeff was determined to push down Haden from his “pedestal”.  
  


Jeff: this time I will take your spot  
  


Haden: I’m looking forward to it. It gets boring to be around weaklings like yourself ***smirks*** **  
  
**

Jeff: ***glares at him and gets inches to his face*** Weak huh? I’ll show you that those who are coddled are the ones that fall the hardest against those who breath danger  
  


Haden: Your naivety is your best **trait *smirks more and walks away*** **  
  
**

Rhiannon: Why do you two always have to be this way ***annoyed***  
  


Jeff: What is it to you? Just stay out of it  
  


Rhiannon: I can’t if I keep seeing you two ogled at each other. I’m all for gay rights and shit but can we try to calm down. Haden isn’t some spoiled rich kid, the Imiji clan is the strongest clan for a reason  
  


Jeff: First part, I would rather get stabbed to death then to think of that bastard that way. Second, it’s not always about bloodline, one careless move can mean life or death, these powerhouse junkies get cocky when they owned it all, who’s to say another powerhouse loom over the horizon  
  


Rhiannon: ***sighs** * If you win then so be it but please stop constantly trying to fight him, it gets annoying  
  


Jeff: Chi, it’s a deal once I win, I will only just find someone else stronger anyways.  
  
Both of them head inside the facility that was hosting the tournament. All other teams were not there yet but within a few minutes each team was entering. Team 1 was waiting for Haden already.  
  


Stefan: The battles are chosen at random.  
  


David: We might have to fight each other first bat  
  


Job: When we with all we have, it is how we battle is what is judged  
  


Nehemiah: But any of us losing at the beginning still puts us in a bad spot in not taking missions along with the Boss  
  


Stefan: Then we will just have to shake the system to allow us besides the only threat is the boss himself.  
  


David: Call me crazy but I want to fight the boss  
  


Nehemiah: Same I want to see what I need to do to get stronger  
  


Job: Haha don’t get too excited over it now  
  


Stefan: Indeed because it makes you both look greedy for his position  
  


Haden: If they can beat me then they can take it, only the strong deserve to be the leader  
  


Stefan: Greeting Boss  
  


Nehemiah: I am looking forward to battling you  
  


David: Indeed, the finalist will only consist of us to fight for Boss’s spot  
  


Jeff: You sure about that? I’ll be on that spot  
  


Stefan: Your naivety ceases to amaze me ***glares***  
  


Nehemiah: You won’t last. Only the Imiji is capable of being the top  
  


Jeff: I will have fun proving each and every one of you all wrong ***laughs***  
Haden: I’m looking forward to it  
  


Stefan: Chi ***annoyed***  
  


Job: Alright let’s all calm down ***smiles wearily***  
  


Nehemiah/David: Hn...  
  
Soon after the Kaze twins appear. They saw that Job is with his group. Both were annoyed but didn’t want openly to show that. Job was in their team now; he should act like it or so they thought together  
  


Seth: Job  
  


Job: Ah it’s you two are you ready for this big fight?  
  


Sarah: As I ever be, but wouldn’t you be mad if either of you do not win the first round?  
  


Seth: It all depends on how you perform  
  


Job: Indeed, and I’m sure you both are more than ready...  
  
More teams join the fray, Chad was awake and alert but a bit nervous. Kougi was breathing in and out slowly to relax, he refused to show his natural Virgo nervous energy. Lisa was with Jason and Jeremy. She felt scared and was glad neither cousin bothered her about it. Jason appeared chill as did Jeremy, but they probably felt the anxiety rose with anticipation of the events to come. Sid was chatting with team 3 who were also trying to act as normal as possible  
  


Frank: Alright guys, it’s the day  
  


Sid: Dude honestly, I’m ready for all of this to be over  
  


Nathan: The faster u fight and win the faster the tournament will go ***chuckles***  
Logan: Yeah, I just hope I don’t fight any of the Imiji right off the bat....  
  


Sid: Same dude...  
  


Chad: I want to agree but with that attitude we are gonna fail right off the bat  
  


Kougi: Indeed...if you see this to measure our skills and how useful we will be in missions, the Imiji would be the least of your concerns  
  


Jason: Agreed...  
  


Jeremy: Only weaklings will fall like flies in the first round. Only the strong will Prevail  
  


Jason: As much as I hate to admit it, your right  
  


Sid: Dude don’t have to rub it in ***sighs***  
  
As all the guys either sulked or hyped up for the tournament, the girls were just ready to get it over with it  
  


Sarah: If I at least win the first battle I think I’ll be in the clear ***sighs***  
  


Lauren: Uhhhh this shit was never my style...I am hoping to get into scouting missions so however I do I don’t care...  
  


Kendra: Besides, we just do boring ass missions if we fail but mehhh even if you lose if you look good doing it that counts for something *shrugs*  
  


Rhiannon: I hope I get to fight the Imiji  
  


Lisa: Huh, wouldn’t that be scary?  
  


Rhiannon: Nope I trained with Haden and mannnn he is strong but in a good way  
  


Kendra: Actually, I wouldn’t mind fighting Haden we could be in some interesting positions ***snickers***  
  


Lauren: Oooh yeah, he might even have to catch us if we trip or something I don't know ***laughs***  
  


Rhiannon: He does hold back with fighting girls, I noticed with me especially  
  


Kendra: Probably Because he knows we get horny if he so many punches us *snickers while she whispers what she says*  
  


Lauren: We’ll only the male members of the Imiji clan can become shinobi so it makes sense for him to have more of a gentle approach...if I can at least get one hit in i can die happy when he knocks me off ***smirks and whispers back to Kendra***  
  


Sarah: All of you are sounding like prostitutes... ***annoyed***  
  


Lisa: Hehehehe ***hopes everyone is kidding***  
  


Jeff: Instead of getting your panties wet over that cold brewed Bastard why don’t you hurry up and join the rest of the teams inside ***walks away***  
  


All girls: ***realized they are left behind*** Ehhhh????  
  


They quickly joined their teams as they entered the arena. The tournament was relatively big, the size of a baseball stadium at least. In the middle of the arena a good size circular platform was placed there. This was where the tournament was taking place.  
  
Genn: Finally you all are present...now to recap this tournament is strictly to test out your skills in combat and your ability to act fast when presented in a dangerous situation. Minus the top student—20 of you will fight for the top 5 spots and then the top student will compete to protect his number one spot. As for battle rules your allowed to use any type of jutsu, if it’s not life threatening. The winner is determined if they are knocked off the stage. Once you’re off the stage you lose no count downs or anything. This rule is implemented in order to prevent students from hurting each other unnecessarily. The 10 first round battles will be decided at random so be prepared for anything. Genn clears his throat and gets a small box out.  
  


Genn: Alright let us get started...first battle will consist of ***draws lots*** Ahhhhhh good choice. Stefan Imiji and Lisa Renell!  
  


Lisa: EHHHH ALREADY!!! ***stunned***  
  


Stefan: The princess eh?  
  


Haden: Hold back on this one will you  
  


Stefan: Even if I hold back, she will trip off the stage ***smirks*** **  
  
**

Haden: ***glares*** Don’t cause a scene, I know how you are with the weak.  
  


Stefan nods and makes his way to the stage. Everyone whispered among themselves feeling sorry for Lisa but also curious of what Stefan’s abilities were. The Imiji were secretive of their true abilities. Although someone at Lisa’s caliber probably wouldn’t bring that out.  
  


Jason: Lisa just try to stay on stage as long as you can  
  


Jeremy: She won’t last 2 minutes ***annoyed***  
  


Jason: She trained hard for this even though I doubt she will win. I’m sure she will at least perform well trying...  
  


Kougi: Agreed  
  


Chad: Yeah u go girlll ***winks at Lisa***  
  


Lisa nodded nervously and made her way up to the stage. She stood in front of Stefan who looked relaxed and nonchalant. However, she could sense he was not so laid back as he seems.  
  


Genn: Alright you may Begin!!!  
  


Lisa got into a defensive stance and started to do a summoning seal. A blueish and green axe appeared in her hands  
  


Stefan: Ah, I remember you Renell specialize in aura weapons. Depending on your feelings and will can either strengthen or weaken your weapon.  
  


Lisa: How are we gonna do this? Are you going to call out your demon hands Because my weapon can deflect them! ***nervously stated***  
  


She was faking it by saying this since she knew she really didn’t have any chance to get close to him but if she can figure out how to turn his abilities against him maybe she can make him fall off the stage.  
  


Stefan: With your abilities I doubt you could even land a scratch. Tell me Miss Second in line how does a weakling like you get close dips in being a future leader in your own prestigious clan? ***chuckles***  
  


Lisa: I... ***glares menacingly***  
  


Stefan knew she had no way to comeback that and he knew already she was a goner. It is was a matter of how he would defeat her.

Stefan: ***does a few hand signs*** Now how should we end this? * **walks towards her with his demonic hand vessel technique*** [Should I simply throw her off the stage...nah too anticlimactic...or should I allow her to hit me and pretend to be hurt by her axe only to back fire and throw her off...cliche...or]  
  


Lisa backed away as Stefan leisurely made his way towards her.  
  


Stefan: If it came to it with both of our clans you could be a potential life partner to our boss Haden the future clan leader of the Imiji  
  


Lisa: Huh??? But don’t you only marry within your own kind???  
  


Stefan: Naturally, but we had a leader that didn’t... ***the demonic hands suddenly attack***  
  


Lisa: Gahhhh!!! ***deflects the hands off and charges***  
  


Stefan: But with your abilities...You are not even worth being his own maid! ***his demonic hands surround her and beat her down***  
  


Lisa: Gahh!! ***hits the ground hard***  
  


Stefan: That’s why you should give up that stupid little crush on him. It is a nuisance and only burdens him! ***starts to attack her but she manages to roll away***  
  


Lisa: Gahh!!! ***yells and does a few hand signs** *  
  


Stefan: Hmm? ***suddenly a seal wraps up around him** * Heh clever  
  


Lisa: Ahhhh! ***She barely gets up and charges for him with her axe***  
  


Stefan: Heh ***takes the blow and smirks***  
  


Lisa: Huh? ***the demonic hands block her axe***  
  


Stefan: So naive ***the seals breaks***  
  


Lisa: Shoot! *backs away and the demonic hands are after her again*  
  


Lisa runs around the stage escaping his attack. She must think of some way to direct them into her to push off Stefan  
  


Stefan: Just give up already! Step off the stage. You and me both know your far to incapable  
  


Lisa: No!!!! I’ll prove to you and Haden I’m not a burden!!!! ***she stops and stares down the incoming hands*** **  
  
**

Stefan: You fool a direct hit will ***the demonic hand hit her, but she grabs onto them and kicks Stefan into the face causing him to fall backwards*** Whatttt???? ***nearly gets thrown off stage*** shit!!!  
  


Lisa: Sooo close ... ***attempts to attack but he twirls off the edge back on stage***  
  


Stefan: [She nearly got me with that old trick...] Heh so you do get some tricks ***smirks***  
  


Lisa: It’s not over I’ll get you to trip off * **she charges her axe and ricochets** **into him grabbing a hold of his arm***

Stefan: Your luck runs out now ***locks her arm and pins her down*** forfeit and give up on our leader and I won’t break your arm  
  


Lisa: Go head and break it ***glares***  
  


Stefan: You stupid girl.... ***is twisting it ***  
  


Lisa: Ahhhh ***bites her lip in pain***  
  


Stefan: ***stops*** It’s not worth it... ***pulls her up ***  
  


Lisa: * **Twists her legs and pushes off of him and places another seal*** HUAH!  
  


Stefan: ***freezes*** Shit…  
  


Lisa escapes and then gets her axe to build momentum to kick off and finally knock him off.  
  


Lisa: Ahhhh ***once again ricochets herself towards him but*** GAHHHH!!! ***** **She instead goes backwards and falls off the stage*** Ahhhhhh I had dyslexic moment!!!!!! ***off stage***  
Stefan: ***seal breaks*** What the fuck!? ***stunned***  
  


Genn: ***stunned too*** Well ehehe, ***clears throat*** the winner is Stefan Imiji!  
  


Everyone else: ***Claps loudly***  
  


Stefan: Not bad for a second in line ***sarcastically says and goes up to her and shows her his hand***  
  


Lisa: Thanks, I guess ***embarrassed and takes his hand. Then he forcefully lifts her up close to his side of his face***  
  


Stefan: ***whispers in her ear*** Your lucky I’m not a real enemy that will break you...  
  


Lisa: ***a chill ran down her spine*** My feelings for Haden have nothing to do with you and I won’t give them up even if you did break me ***determined***  
  


Stefan: So you are just a little bimbo... ***smirks and gently lets her go patting her in the shoulder as if to get her shoulder back aligned and walks away***  
  


~Offstage~  
  


Jason: Wow that fight was uhhh… ***trying to be nice***  
  


Jeremy: The girl lost because she’s too clumsy... ***sighs***  
  


Chad: She did better than I thought against an Imiji ***tries to lighten the mood***  
  


Kougi: Indeed...But why did he have to get so close to her like that ***glares at Stefan as he makes his way to his crew***  
  


Chad: Jealous? ***raises his eyebrow in amusement***  
  


Kougi: Hardly... However, I believe he was threatening her just then with how he treated her in battle… ***annoyed***  
  


Chad: Yeah that’s true but Stefan is a huge dick in general so it’s much like him to scare his opponents with mental gymnastics ***sighs***  
  


Jason: I’ll talk to Lisa about this when she gets back...Robert will hear about this ***grumbles***  
  


~Off stage with the Imiji in the Inner Chambers~  
  


Stefan: Great start am I right boys? ***jokes***  
  


Job: It almost seemed you were doomed for a second though  
  


Stefan: Chi even if she had targeted her attack correctly, I would have deflected her off somehow even if she forced a seal on me  
  


Nehemiah: How did you let her get that close?  
  


Stefan: I wanted her to feel she had a chance but in the end that was false hope...she just made a fool of herself thinking she could knock me down that easy  
  


David: Hehe I’m sure. Also, by the way the Bossman had to be out for a bit, Pilate has some urgent news  
  


Stefan: What’s going on?  
  


Nehemiah: It’s got something to do with some of the elders giving Haden more B class missions but solo  
  


Stefan: Without us? That’s dangerous...  
  


Job: Agreed, although, I’m sure he can handle that, but a future leader can’t be too hasty in battles people will want his head soon enough  
  


David: Unless they are doing that on purpose...  
  


Stefan: That wouldn’t be far off...We’ll make arrangements to ensure that won’t happen. B class missions are only for journeymen and elite leveled shinobi, he’s only 14...  
  


David: I do forget that he’s 2 years younger...he acts older than he really is  
  


Nehemiah: Chiii yeah...  
  


The crew went back inside waiting for their Bossman to arrive. Rhiannon comes down to check on Lisa  
  


Rhiannon: You did great boo! *smiles brightly  
  


Lisa: ***getting healed by a medic*** I tried my best, but I ended up fucking up in the end...  
  


Rhiannon: I’m sure they won’t hold that against you it’s hard to fling one’s body like a torpedo ***laughs***  
  


Lisa: Was Haden watching me? ***nervously asks***  
  


Rhiannon: Actually, he didn’t come up stage with us he had some stuff with his clans leader. I think. Since he won’t be in the first two rounds, he isn’t obligated to stay here today anyways  
  


Lisa: Ahhh I see ***disappointed***  
  


Rhiannon: Don’t worry, I’ll tell him all about it  
  


Lisa: Ehh? But why? Won’t that get in the way in you impressing him?  
  


Rhiannon: Sure, but I think what you did today was great! ***winks*** After all, this is a friendly rivalry love triangle with the Great Young and Hot-Blooded future clan leader of the Imiji clan! ***triumphs***  
  


Lisa: Hehe ***smiles***  
  
The girls continue to talk until they heard a horn signaling the next fight was being decided. Rhiannon said her farewell and joined the other down on stage to decide the next fight.  
  


Genn: Alright, Next round is gonna be decided now **...*gets same box and draws lots***

Chad and Ryosuke Yakusu come forth to the stage!  
  


Chad: ***glances at his cousin*** What the hell…?  
  


Ryosuke: Hah, already gonna fight you! ***excited***  
  


Genn: Alright step forward you two!  
  


Chad: ***gets on stage*** This time we need to fight for real  
  


Ryosuke: Chi... I doubt it since all this was a joke to you! ***smiles which makes Chad glare***  
  


Genn: Begin!!!!  
  


Both boys come at each other at once, one smiling while the other smirking. A fight among clans’ mates was a better way to start the tournament itself!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Genn: YOU MAY BEGIN!

Chad and Ryosuke charge at each other ready to take on each other full force! Instantly they connected punches and began to swiftly punch each other repeatedly.

-Off Stage-

Kougi: No jutsu?

Sid: Dude this is some dbz shit ***amazed***

Jeremy: This is gonna take awhile

Jason: Yakusu are pretty secretive about their abilities too...

Both boys were going at it with Taijutsu and it looked like neither would ever get a hit in

Ryosuke: So he did train us equally

Chad: Of course he did he wants us to get stronger together

Ryosuke: No, he wants Naraku to get stronger ***annoyed and finally knocks Chad away***

Chad: Naraku is different...

Ryosuke: Or is he? Because I’m pretty sure neither me or you can beat him combined even now. ***white large demon hands appears like wings*** lets show our class what the Yakusu is capable of

Chad: Fine, but even if we can’t beat him...let’s find out who has the better chance to ***does the same and the winged warriors took it to the sky***

Genn: Don’t get too high now the spectators got to be able to watch you!

Both: ***nods*** Alright

They start to fight again and the white demon wings sharpen as they flew into each other

-Off Stage- 

David: I forgot they could fly ***sarcastic***

Nehemiah: Heh, though they have nothing against their senior...(preferring to Naraku)

-Back in Battle-

Chad: You can do better then that! ***uses his wings to attack***

Ryosuke: ***evades*** I’m not holding back *this wings endings extend to attack Chad*

Chad: ***Defends with his own*** Jeez...

Both charge once more slamming into the ground. People in the stage all cheered. Both boys went back to attacking using their wings destroying the stage beneath them

Genn: I know I said any jutsu but damn at least keep some form of stage ***sighs***

They both ignored him and continue to fight hand and hand combat along with their wings fighting as well. The fight raged on for quite some time until finally one of them faltered.

Ryosuke: Let us end this nowwww neither of us can come close to his power!!!! *his wings thrust forward*

Chad: Your right ***smirks and dodges*** we might never amount to him but ***jumps back***

Ryosuke: Don’t run away! I’m just getting started! ***flies towards him only to Be pushed off what’s left of the stage*** Gahhhh!!!

Chad: Watch your back mate...

Genn: Alright, alright battle over! Chad Yakusu wins!

Everyone: ***Cheers***

Ryosuke:Haha so you really did get stronger.. **.*smiles slightly***

Chad: No, I just stopped comparing myself to others, you should too *helps him up*

Both boys leave the stage both waving to their cheering teams

-Offstage-

Kougi: He really did pull through

Lisa: That battle was sooo epic I didn’t know that their demon hand things were making wings ***mesmerized***

Kougi: The Yakusu and Imiji do come from the same ancient clan the Shimesen but the Yakusu was said to be born from the upper body of them. And the Imiji from the bottom.

Lisa: Wow... ***impressed***

Jeremy: He got cocky ***sighs***

Kendra: Well he performed well so I doubt this will effect our team

Jeremy: It better not... ***grumbles to self***

~Inside the Medical Facility~

Chad: ***getting patched up along with** **Ryosuke*** Thank you man

Ryosuke: For what? Getting you brownie points to look good in front of the princess?

Chad: Your the one with the crush, now I’m sure she’s still impressed

Ryosuke: Not now if it was Haden and I won I might have had a chance ***laughs***

Nurse: Oh someone is here to see you boys

Both: What who-

A tall man with long dark red hair and a scar on his forehead appeared. He appears to be in his thirties and was wearing a traditional samurai style kimono. His name was Heidomaru, their master.

Heidomaru: Both of you performed well....I already talked to your spectators

Chad/Ryosuke: ***bow politely*** Thank you sir

Heidomaru: The new wing extension technique is quite nifty...Don’t worry about the stage it will be fixed. Naraku also wanted me to give his regards

Chad: ***tenses up*** He didn’t need to waste his time cheering us on...

Heidomaru: Do not be so shy ***rolls his eyes and pats his back*** he is going to be your future brother in law after all.

Both: Whattt?

Chad: Hina is marrying him ***stunned***

Ryosuke: Damn...

Heidomaru: Indeed, she agreed to the arrangement. Besides Naraku himself wanted to get to know you so it all works out

Chad: Why...does he want have anything to do with those weaker then him

Heidomaru: ***sighs*** Who knows, but see it as a compliment you might get to learn from his example

Ryosuke: Chii... ***annoyed***

Heidomaru: You two heal up well, your next battle will determine if you can live up to our clan’s name... ***nods and leaves***

Ryosuke: ***whispers*** It’s like he likes to rub in our faces on how weak we are to his favorite pupil Naraku the great...

Chad: He’s just mad we aren’t Naraku’s clones well I’m going to get strong my way and I ain’t gonna accept him as my own brother...I know

Hina had a thing for him I just didn’t think he cared about this arranged marriage shit

Ryosuke: That’s your sisters only purpose to expand our clans just like the Imiji's so she has a right to be thrilled to bare the sons of an elite...

Chad: Who cares I don’t want to be an elite on their terms... ***clenches his fists*** I’ll do it myself ...

~Back on Stage~

Genn: Now for the next battle... ***stage gets repaired by masked shinobi in the premise*** Third round is ***gets lots pulled*** Jeff Stier vs Seth Kaze!!!!

Jeff: ***jumps on stage*** Finally MY TURN!! ***pumped up***

Seth: Why me... ***sighs***

Sarah: You got this!

Job: Good luck ***smiles***

Seth and Jeff met each other on stage.

Genn: Next fight may BEGIN!

Jeff: ***his fists are filled with flames*** Come and I’ll show you my power

Seth: *green petals surround him* Fire type huh? this will be interesting... ***a whirl of wind attack Jeff***

Jeff: What the? ***he is suddenly blown into the air***

Seth: Let us put this cocky bastard off the stage! ***makes the wind blow him off*** What? ***a log in place of Jeff flies***

Jeff: YOU ***is about to punch him with his flaming fists***

Seth: ***evades effortless and grabs his shoulder and twists his body to kick*** HAH!

Jeff: ***blocks the kick with his flaming fist*** Watch where you touch!

Seth: Chi... ***his clothes are charred*** I guess they are not for show, ***attacks him full on with wind protecting his limbs*** take this!!!

Jeff: ***pushed off by the wind force*** So those petals for not for show then?

Seth: You wish ***suddenly the petals sprinkle in some kind of free miasma***

Jeff: Shit! ***covered his nose and escaped the miasma***

Seth: Watch where you walking into my wind and and petals can go as far as fill up this entire stadium

Genn: Please don’t.... ***sighs***

Jeff: All I got to do is not inhale it then huh?

Seth: Why of course if you can hold your breath ***miasma fills the stage***

Jeff: I only got one shot ***suddenly can’t see anything***

Seth: [While he can’t see I’ll attack and knock him off] ***goes to sneak and attack***

Jeff: I GOT ONE SHOT! ***holds his breath and punches the ground breaking it into a lava mess***

Genn: Ugh not again... ***shakes his head***

Seth: Shit *jumps to evade the lava*

Jeff: ***miasma dissipates*** Now your in my turf watch your step

Seth: You only got a few minutes before it knocks you out so come at me before you go unconscious! ***confidently jumps over and attacks him with another spray of wind***

Jeff: I got one more shot? FINEEEE ***also charges with another fire shot***

Genn: Oh shit ***ducks for cover***

Both boys hit each other at full force and both ricochet right off the stage hitting the ground around the same time

-Offstage-

Sarah: They are both off! ***stunned***

Kendra: Holy shit, they hit the ground at the same second even I bet! ***excited***

Jeremy: The smoke made it hard to see

Sid: Will they have to do it again?

Job: One of them was only a millisecond off *looking hard at the ground by a millisecond* and look who we have here who caught it

Stefan: Him...

Nehemiah: Chi...

Suddenly a young man with pulled back wavy hair by goggles appears. It was obvious he was an Imji. It was none other then Haden’s older obscure brother Jude Imiji:

Jude: ***with glowing eyes*** Alright, alright here eyyy the winner of this battle issss.. **.*continues unnecessarily***

Genn: Just say it...

Seth: I...lost...

Jeff: ***Unconscious***

Jude: JEFF STIER, he hit the ground a millisecond and 3 quarters after Seth Kaze... ***fists pumps***

Kendra: Wowww, he’s fine too but he’s a complete opposite of Haden ***smirks***

Lauren: Believe that... ***smirks too***

Rhiannon: Jude is spectating this fight... ***shocked***

Lisa: I never saw him until now...He is totally different but in a good way! ***impressed***

Seth: Damn it... ***lying down as he he pounds and breaks the ground with his wind fist***

Sarah: Poor brother, you almost had it ***sadden***

Job: Jeff might be a challenge to us ***smirk***

Sarah: As in the imiji? ***perplexed***

Job: Indeed, he will be an interesting challenge to fight.

Stefan: Chi....

David: We shall test that theory. Once he fights any of us ***smirks***

Nehemiah: Exactly, I’ll put him in his place!

Job: [Seth was already at par with me skill...That’s why I said what I said but of course our clan’s arrogance seems to cloud our judgement] ***shakes his head towards his clansman***

Soon after Jeff was rushed to the medical facility while Seth went in to treat his burn wounds. Seth was impressed by Jeff’s abilities and realized Jeff could definitely back up his arrogance.

Seth: [We shall see what kind of chance you stand to Haden. ***flashback to Jeff losing to***

Haden: After fighting him myself I now know how out of our league the future Imiji leader is to us...]

He sulks as they treat his wounds while Jeff just across from him, rests and gets some fluids to regulate his body back to normal

-Back on Stage-

Genn: Thank you Jude...

Jude: No problem ***sees Haden’s crew*** YO LET MY BABY BROTHER KNOW I'M ROOTING FOR HIM! ***flashes a smile***

Crew: YES SIR... ***sighs soon after***

David: I’m still not used to him

Nehemiah: If only he wasn’t our superior still

Stefan: Haden doesn’t need him to tell Us that after all Haden is taking the throne because this lazy ass could care less ***mutters to self***

Job: He is just so Free spirited and besides he wants Haden to succeed in his own special way *laughs*

The rest of the crew: ***Sighs***

The tournament was yet again halted for the reparations of the fallen stage.

Genn: I don’t get paid enough for this...  
  
---


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Once the stage was complete everyone was notified to come back to the stadium. Genn cleared his throat and began drawing lots for the next round.

Genn: Next up is Jeremy Renell and Frank Rizer. Come down here to begin your battle

Jeremy: Finally it’s my time...

Kendra: Hn, it’s obvious how this will end ***shaking his head***

Frank: Here we go!

Nathan: You got this!

Logan: Good luck mate

Frank and Jeremy faced each other once they entered the stage.

Genn: Okay can you both promise me not to destroy this stage we don’t got all day? Ok begin!

Jeremy: I’m not promising nothing...

Frank: Hahhhh! ***suddenly metal like traps appear from the ground charging at Jeremy***

-Offstage-

Haden finally was on his way back to the tournament after a long meeting with the clansmen and leader. They were discussing his future and what kind of missions he would take on.

_~Flashback~_

Pilate: Let us leave it up to our future leader himself to take on missions for our clan vs LA HQ

Elders: ***Murmuring among themselves***

Pilate: What do you all say ? ***smiles at Haden***

Haden: I would like to Keep my solo missions at the minimum and worry more for my team

Elder 1: Nonsense, your too strong to worry about those outsiders

Elder 2: Besides team 7 is only a filler team made for a spot for the top elite student...there is no need to keep up tradition

Haden: Even so my team is stronger then they appear and besides in order for me a good leader I need to be a good team leader since one day I’ll be overseeing hundreds of members here. My decision is final

The elders begrudgingly agreed but Pilate seemed quite fond of Haden’s choice. Haden only said what he did to throw them off. He had no real intention to be their errand boy to kiss ass until they die and have him take over

_~End of Flashback~_

Haden: [I just know they are trying to get to me now since I’m so young...they can’t manipulate me I won’t let them]

Suddenly he heard his crews thoughts calling for him

Stefan: {Boss your back}

Nehemiah: {What did those old geezers want?}

Haden: {Same old same old but I refused this time}

David: {So you are going to just focus on your own team then}

Job: {That’s the spirit}

Haden: {For now yes... I’ll stay for the rest of the tournament and cheer you all on}

Stefan: {Don’t trouble your self Bossman it will be boring to watch our fight when we defeat every one of them in records time}

Haden: {Now that would be interesting to see actually} *smirks and makes his way to his team*

Haden: How’s the tournament going?

-On Stage-

Jeremy: Heh not so fast ***has his seal jutsu utilized on Frank***

Frank: Crap...this was not in my calculations... ***paralyzed with a metal chain wrapped around Jeremy at bay***

-Off Stage-

Stefan: Interesting ...The Yakusu members used their wing demon jutsu and Jeff your teammate barely won against Job’s Seth

Haden: They are at par so he did get stronger ***smirks***

Rhiannon: Welcome back! ***nervously smiles as if she didn’t expect him to sit next to her***

Haden: Where is he now? ***glances at his teammate***

Rhiannon: Oh he’s in the ward...he passed out from Seth’s poisoning miasma...the nurse said he’ll be fine it wasn’t anything lethal

Haden: Lucky for him then ***shakes his head and smirks***

-Back on Stage-

Genn: Alright battle ceased! Jeremy Renell is the winner

Jeremy: Hn... ***sheaths his Renell special sword beams dark blue and leaves***

Frank: ***on the ground a bit bruised*** I really got out matched huh...? *leaves disappointed*

-Offstage-

Lisa: Jeremy...Really over did it? ***worried***

Jason: ***sighs*** At least Frank walked away with no broken bones...

Kendra: That’s how we end a fight! ***thrilled***

Haden: Hn, he might be a challenge ***sarcastic***

David: Chi don’t let him hear that it might inflate his head ***smirks and plays along***

-Back on Stage- 

Genn: Onward to the next match. ***draws lots*** Ah-hah, finally some more Imiji action,

Job Imiji vs Lauren Regal!

Job: And I’m up ***makes his way down***

Lauren: Wow already but at least he’s fine as hell like Haden so I’ll take it ***skips to the stage***

Sid: Do not make this a romantic comedy Lauren my dude ***nervously smiles***

Jason: Too late Sid ***sighs***

Genn: Alright you know the rules and again don’t mess up the stage...BEGIN

Job: Sorry, I’m against fighting girls it’s not my style but I have to prove myself today

Lauren: No problemo, but I’m not gonna make it easy for you! ***suddenly she turns into dust***

Job: [That genjustu technique a special Regal Kekei Genkai. Hm this tournament is just so interesting...] ***smiles***

-Offstage-

Jeremy makes his way to heal bumping into Frank in the process

Frank: ***awkward*** Er good fight out there...

Jeremy: Hardly, you seriously need to work on your training...

Frank: [ouch but he’s right]...Yeah

Nathan: You didn’t have to rub it in! ***defensive***

Frank: Nate, relax it’s okay...

Jeremy: I’m only speaking the truth and he knows it... ***walks away***

Nathan: What’s his deal this whole time he acts like he has a stick up his ass

Frank: ***sighs*** I bet you he has a lot on his plate and that brings us to why he’s not selected to be the second in line...

Nathan: Rumor is that he was born in a family that had bad reputation as in his father schemed to kill one of the former Renell clan leaders or something

Frank: Seriously? No wonder he is feeling the way he does his old man already ruined his image before he was born

Nathan: Yeah...

Jeremy waited outside the tournament trying to relax his body. His fight went well but he still got injured. He was hoping to win that battle unscathed. He will have to next time if he wants to have a chance against Haden.

Jeremy: [I just know if I win I can finally prove myself to the clan... ***thinks of Lisa*** and she can finally stop fighting... she shouldn’t be a shinobi anyways she’s too gentle]

Despite his resentment of his cousin he, like Jason, felt a need to protect her. She never wanted to be second in line but she still accepted it. Still he knew he was being cruel to her

Jeremy: [Only because she’s too dense to realize how dangerous the shinobi life is...she will learn her place in all this the hard way if I don’t intervene...]

However he knew that his lack of communication and lack of ability to show his true feelings got in the way. Only Jason truly understood him. After all, both of them lost their parents due to clan disloyalty. Jason’s mother was killed after he was born. However, he and Jason knew it was a lie and there was more going behind the scenes. Jason somehow just accepts that and it bothers him

Jeremy: [That fool is too naive...we should be working together to get back at the clan...]

Jeremy was left to think of his own thoughts until he heard the horn from inside.

Jeremy: [The fight is already over?] ***goes back inside***

-Back on Stage-

Lauren: Ahhh!!! ***lands on her butt off the stage*** Shit!!

Job: ***runs over to her*** Are you okay? ***holds out his hand***

Lauren: ***mesmerized by his beautiful concerned look*** Yes...Do that again- I mean let’s try to fight again someday ***laughs nervously and he helps her up***

Genn: Finally no destroyed stages I mean hmhm ***clears throat*** next fight will take place in 10 minutes.

-Offstage- 

Kendra: Those Imiji are too strong

Ryosuke: Yeah even the Regal special technique that’s suppose to mask one’s presence completely, didn’t stand a chance

Jeremy: ***returns*** Even so there is no need to fear if any of us beat just one of them we can say we are true shinobi

Chad: Pfttt...Overrated

Kougi: Still... The Imiji isn’t the top clan for nothing

Lisa: I think so too they are all just so cool

Ryosuke: Eh princess but did you see how I fought wasn’t that cool? ***leans in***

Lisa: Of course! ***clueless to his advances***

Kougi: ***pushes him away from Lisa*** There’s no need to get so close she can clearly hear you from your seat ***annoyed***

Ryosuke: Chi I was making sure besides, lover boy, I think you wish you could get that- ***gets tossed*** GAHHH the fuck how?!

Kougi: ***wind jutsu is formed from his hands*** Like I said mind your own space

Chad: Hahaha you got had man

Lisa: Err let’s not fight ?

Kougi: I’ll stop, but don’t let boys just come to you like that...

Jason: Kougi now your sounding like a possessive boyfriend ***winks***

Lisa: ***blushes*** Ehhh? I just think Kougi was being like my big brother

Chad: ***whispers*** Friend zoned... ***snickers***

Kougi: ***disappointed*** Shut up Chad... ***embarrassed***

Rhiannon: Hahaha boys the princess off limits since she already got her heart set on—

Lisa: RHIANNON! ***embarrassed***

Everyone else laughs and continue on their conversation. Lisa then bravely glances over to Haden to see if he had heard Rhiannon. However he seemed preoccupied with talking among his clansmen. She was slightly disappointed but not surprised he was too out of her league anyways.

-Back on Stage-

Genn: Before you all get your hormones out of control...next round is about to start to listen up ***the class go silent as he draws more lots*** Rhiannon Shannow vs Sarah Kaze!

Rhiannon: Finally some action!!!! ***jumps up***

Sarah: Hn about time! ***gets up***

Jeff: Knock em dead... ***smirks***

Haden: You got this ***also smirks***

Rhiannon: Hehehe of course ***leaves to fight***

Job: Don’t be nervous all that training will pay off ***encouraging***

Seth:Exactly, don’t fuck up like me ***glares***

Sarah: I know you are worried brother but I won’t disappoint... ***goes to stage***

Ryosuke: Finally some chick action hehe...

Chad: Hehehe ***smiles way too big***

Kougi: ***sighs*** You both are....

Sid: You know you like it dude ***nudges at Kougi***

Kougi: Forget it...

Lisa: [Good luck bestie I know you got this!]

Genn: Now you two can COMMENCE THE BATTLE!

Rhiannon: You had to change it up Teach? ***smirks***

Genn: ...Shut it...Fight already! ***faking exasperation ***

Sarah: Less talking and more fighting! ***a powerful whirlwind of purple petals surround the stage***

Genn: Please keep the stage intact..

Rhiannon: ***smirks*** Let us dance!!!!! ***suddenly she charges at Sarah***

Sarah: Don’t let those petals touch you they will cut ***the petals begin to attack her***

Rhiannon: ***stops and does some hand signs*** Go ahead and try to hit me! ***a whirl of crows come out of her body***

Lisa: [That technique...is Issac’s special signature move...]

Haden/Jeff: She’s got this... ***smirks knowing she has this in the bag***

Sarah: Huh???? ***shocked*** [She’s completely gone I can’t even find any trace of her presence] ***closes her eyes and does more hand signs*** That won’t work my flower petals will seek your chakra at down to the last atom.

The petals make a tornado formation and protect Sarah

Sarah: What? Oh, right there! *sees a crow* [one of them is her I must reveal her~ **]*all the petals attack everything*** There’s no escape you have no choice but to leave the stage!

Rhiannon: Oh really? ***upside down standing on her feet***

Sarah: How—Grrr, attack! ***all the petals attack everything at once hitting Sarah too*** Gahh!!

Rhiannon: Too slow! ***grabs her legs and throws her off***

Sarah: Gahhh! [The petals attack her but something is preventing them to hit her] Huh? ***off stage*** What!?

Rhiannon: ***has some cuts instead*** A few cuts will be fine, I didn’t want you to get hurt because of your own jutsu.

Sarah: Your crazy... ***shocked by Rhiannon’s cut up state***

Genn: And the winner is Rhiannon Shannow!

Jeff: She’s too reckless ***annoyed***

Haden: ***sighs*** Indeed...

Jeff: ***Gets up to leave***

Haden: Hn. ***knowing where he’s going***

-Offstage-

Rhiannon: Shit that did hurt ***pulls out petals as she head to the infirmary***

Jeff: The fuck was that?! ***grabs her roughly***

Rhiannon: What??? I won, what’s the problem? ***annoyed and tries to pull away***

Jeff: You could of easily left unscathed instead you directed the attack on yourself... ***glares at her***

Rhiannon: It’s fine it’s just some cuts and shit...You got totally knocked the fuck out in your fight being so reckless so don’t @ me

Jeremy: That is different... ***annoyed***

Rhiannon: How so?

Jeremy: Because you chose to get the bulk of her attack if it wasn’t for your brother’s technique you would of been sliced to death

Rhiannon: Well, I’m alright, right? Now lay off.

Jeff: Don’t be doing that sacrificial shit in our team so this better be only a one time thing! ***glares at her***

Rhiannon: Chi whatever ***walks away***

Jeff: Stupid girl... ***walks back to the stadium***

Lisa: ***Sees everything that transpired*** ....

Jeff: ***sees her*** And you, princess, your even more delusional... ***comes from behind and scares her***

Lisa: Gahhh!!!! ***screams***

Jeff: Both you need to stop being so boy crazy and start taking these kind of things seriously...You’ll get killed on day...

Lisa: ***scared*** Okay...I promise...

Rhiannon: Ignore that jerk, let’s go girl ***takes her away***

Jeff: Women... ***finally leaves***

Rhiannon: I don’t know why he’s so confusing, one minute he acts like he don’t give a shit the next he thinks he’s my brother...

Lisa: I think he just worried that’s all

Rhiannon: Yeah maybe...

Lisa: Maybe Haden told him to do so Because he’s so concerned for you ?

Rhiannon: You almost sound excited that Haden is giving me attention not you ***winks***

Lisa: Well no I was worried but I ahhh! ***embarrassed***

Rhiannon: Kidding...Lets go in now

Lisa: Okay

And thus, both boys crazy girls go in talking about what most young girls their age talk about as Rhiannon got bandaged up.  
  
---


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Genn: Just a few more battles to go so let’s go ahead and knock out the last 4 back to back so prepare your Kunai! ***draws lots*** Next battle is staring with ourrrr—Okay, I’m done trying to change it up—Nehemiah Imiji vs Logan Stan— will Nehemiah continue the trend of every contestant called out first always win let’s FIND OUT!

Logan: Dude RIP ME ***exasperated***

Frank: Don’t give up before you try you got this Logan!

Nathan: Yeah Man go get em! ***fake smiles***

Nehemiah: Chi, fat chance ***mutters to self***

Both boys go to the stage. However the mood is vastly different between the two contestants. Nehemiah came down with ease and confidence, like a wild tiger leisurely making his way to his next kill. Logan however felt like the unfortunate prey the tiger was about to devour.

Genn: Go ahead and STARTOOOO ***trying to be funny to lighten the mood***

Logan: Ahhh fuck it ***summoning scroll appears and a big ass sword appears in his hands*** Don’t get too close even the air around this baby can cut you ***swings***

Genn: The Stan clan’s weaponry can cut through diamond with ease... This might get good.

Nehemiah: Heh better keep that close then ***his eyes flowed red and his demon palms appear to reach out but it’s covered in eyes***

Logan: That won’t scare me [I’m scareddd] Gahhhh!!!! ***swings to hit which does easily cut through the demon hands like butter***

Nehemiah: ***dodges and starts to attack*** Too slow!

Logan: Take this ***his sword glows yellow and a beam of light slices through***

Nehemiah: [I cant get close but I can attack from afar] ***conjures more demonic hands and pounds the ground breaking through to attack from below***

Logan: This is now or NEVER! ***jumps to evade then makes another attack***

Nehemiah: ***Smirks and takes the attack***

Logan: Huh? how did he? ***realizes it doesn’t effect him***

Nehemiah: Now let us stop you from aimlessly swinging that thing you can’t even handle * **his left eye glows even brighter***

Logan: Ahhh! ***shocked***

The demonic hands turn into a huge mass filled with demonic eyes hypnotizing Logan and suddenly he felt like he was gonna suffocate. The pressure was so great Logan curled into the ball wishing for it to end soon.

Nehemiah: You can quit wetting your pants ***hits the top of his head***

Logan: Ehhhh??? ***off stage*** What was that-

Genn: What an u expected twist! ***sarcastic*** The winner is Nehemiah Imiji...and the first one drawn wins trend continues.

-Offstage- 

David: That’s not like him

Job: Indeed..normally he goes way too far

Haden: I reminded him to not overkill before the tournament...

Stefan: Hn, he really only listens to you boss his loyalty is admirable...

Nehemiah with ease, strives back to his crew. It was like what transpired didn’t happen

David: Not going to the infirmary? ***sarcastic***

Nehemiah: This tournament is a joke...full of nothing but weaklings...

Jeff: As if...

Nehemiah: Hah, seems you forgot you ended your fight passed out

Jeff: And what of it I still won scar face! ***glares and goes up to him***

Haden: Both of you too calm down...you will have a chance to prove something to each other some other time.

Jeff/Nehemiah: ***Glares for a moment then sits back down***

Genn: Alright kids, no fighting before or after matches if I caught any of you busting some caps your automatically disqualified and your team will suffer mediocre missions for a years worth...You understand ???

Class: Yes sir...

Genn: ***dramatically clears throat*** Anyway, let’s move on to the next fight!! ***draws lots*** next up is!!!!! Jason Renell...and I opp I didn’t get the second one...Oh it’s Kendra Boyd! Come down to the stage and began your match!

Kendra: ***dramatically gets up*** Hell yeah! ***looks over to Jason*** You and me pretty boy ***smirks***

Jason: Fine I have to accept the challenge anyways ***smirks and they go join the fray***

Genn: Alright, now that your born here you can BEGIN!

Jason: ***instantly summons his special Renell weapon-a long lance*** Come at me!

Kendra: ***boxing stance*** Better keep that close cuz Imma whoop some ass ***charges with a right hook***

Jason: ***blocks*** Huh? ***suddenly feels an unknown force nearly push him off stage*** What is this?

-Offstage- 

Jeremy: She’s already resorting to her mega punch moves

Ryosuke: She really that desperate to win? ***shakes his head***

Lisa: Jason be careful... ***clasps her hands together***

-Back on Stage-

Jason: That was a close one ***jumps and charges his lance into Kendra***

Kendra: Better watch it ***dodges and back flip kicks him***

Jason: ***evades and the ground slightly breaks*** Shit!

Kendra: I can easily break bones with one hit so watch out ***starts to throw punches***

Jason: ***quickly evades the assault of fast punches*** [She’s fast ***jumps back*** I need to find a new strategy...]

Kendra: Don’t be shy it just takes one KO before it’s all over! ***charges at him again***

Jason: [This night do the trick] * **stabs the ground with his lance***

Kendra: What the- ***suddenly another end of a lance nearly impales her*** Gahhh? What the f?

Jason: Don’t worry it won’t hurt just stunt you ***his lance glows a light blue hue**

Kendra: That’s right depending on the color of your weapon determines your feelings. I heard if it turns back u would have killing intend

Jason: Someone’s done their research ***pulls out lance and it returns back to normal*** better watch out though you can’t come close easily ***does same move***

Kendra: Gahh ***barely dodges*** Shit!

Jason: Where will it come now??? ***many lances poke out from the ground nearly getting Kendra***

Kendra: [Ack, it I got to get close to him and finish punching him out. I got one more mega punch left!] Aahhhh!!! ***dodges as she runs towards Jason***

Jason: Heh... ***flips the lance horizontally and is about to block***

Kendra: I got you! ***charging fist to punch***

Jason: NOW!!!! ***the lance suddenly pokes out sideways from out of nowhere hitting her fist***

Kendra: What the- ***the forces makes her mega punch completely miss him by a hair as she clings off stage*** GAHHH!! ***hits ground and the entire half of the stadium is destroyed***

Genn: NOOOOOO ***exasperated***

-Offstage-

Jeremy: ***sighs*** There she goes again, destroying everything in her path... ***sighs***

Ryosuke: That’s the most OP thing I ever seen though ***impressed***

Chad: Now I know never to mess with her ***chuckles***

Kougi: To have this kind of power is impressive but destructive...

Lisa: Phew, at least Jason avoided that fist!

Rhiannon: Damn this bitch is crazy ***impressed***

Jeff: Chi, now we have to stall more before the next round ***annoyed***

Haden: T he Boyd family certainly has a promising heir ***smirks***

Stefan: As long as she doesn’t turn into our enemy, I think this destructive energy can be utilized to demolish unnecessary buildings ***smirks***

Job: Yeah, like all those old malls no one shops at no more

David: Not unless you want an earthquake...

-Back on Stage-

Kendra: Damn it! I was sooo close ***bangs ground and destroys the ground around her*** Gahhhh I thought that was my last mega punch ***falls in***

Jason: Let us just say I would never stand a chance if we were battling for real... ***shows his hand to help her***

Kendra: Maybe...But oh let me make sure it’s my last mega punch because if I touch anything else with any kind of force it activates ***does it again and she crashes more*** Gahhhhhh

Jason: Kendra are you okay???

Kendra: forget it man I’ll just dig my way up from the infirmary ...

Genn: Well that’s not a good idea the stadium will collapse, however, I do have you special gloves to suppress your power

Kendra: ***jumps out*** Awesome, thanks cuz

Jason: You two are related??? ***perplexed***

Genn: Indeed, though, she still has to learn how to control her powers. She needs to wear gloves after she activated the mega Punch technique. I, however, have no need for gloves since I already mastered it. Kendra please be more careful...

Kendra: Well sorry... ***takes gloves and leaves***

Jason: No wonder she speaks her mind easily those fists are a force to be reckon with... ***leaves***

Genn: Alright, since I really really want this tournament to be over with for the first round today. We’ll continue on the stage isn’t too messed up ***clears throat*** and now next battle will be decided now! ***draws lots*** Kougi Yong vs Sid Deeder!

-Offstage-

Sid: Dude I’m pumped! ***stretches in excitement***

Kougi: You better be prepared ***both walk down to their battle***

Lisa: Good Luck ! ***smiles***

Kougi: I know, I will win ***nods at Lisa***

Sid: I’ll prove you wrong man ***laughs***

Chad: Have fun you two!!!

-Back on Stage-

Genn: You know the drill...

Sid: Teacher, I hope you don’t mind things getting wet, because I’m going all out

Genn: Just down flood the stadium please...

Sid: Let’s go Kougi!!!! ***does a summoning jutsu and a huge wave of water appears beneath his feet*** Look at me NOW

Kougi: ***smirks*** This will be fun !  
  
---


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**  
  
---  
  
  


Sid: Let’s get it on!!!

Suddenly a huge wave of water appears from a summoning scroll and he easily surfs on it. Kougi focused his chakra to his feet and safely stayed afloat above the water.

Kougi: ***goes into fighting stance*** Let’s go!

He forms several hand signs and a huge tornado-like vortex appears beneath him, shooting him off the water then into Sid’s general direction. Sid instantly retaliated by forcing the surrounding water to engulf him. Kougi did a tornado kick which formed strong gusts of wind to repel the incoming water attack. Sid jumped off his board and instantly dropped kicked Kougi. Kougi narrowly blocked the incoming attack and forced Sid to back off. Sid flipped back on his board and thrust strong water waves form his hands against Kougi’s blocking forearms. The water waves felt like actual fists so Kougi blocking them did cause some damage to his forearms. Kougi has to think of a plan quick to make him back off or he might be left with broken bones. Kougi jumped back to reorganize his position which in turn Sid continued his assault.

Sid:Don't give up now mannn we just getting started!!!

He formed more hand signs and the water lifted itself off the ground and formed a humongous current and charged right at Kougi. Kougi jumped right on time from its assault causing more cracks on the already worn out stage.

Genn: [Please don’t break the stage in half please don’t break the stage in half] * **he chanted in his mind***

Luckily the stage stayed intact but barely and the water vortex continuously reformed and chased after Kougi. Kougi was running on the side of the stage and just barely touching the ground underneath. He ran around super fast avoiding the attack. Sid smirked, thinking all he had to do was make Kougi lose momentum and fall off onto the ground then he would win! Sid decided to split the vortex into smaller components and attack him in different angles. However Kougi has a plan all planned out and be gradually increased his speed forgiving the attacks to bounce off. Suddenly a whirlwind of chakra oozed out of the circumference of the stage and a huge tornado was forming. Sid realized too late that he was only digging his own grave and he got caught right into the forming tornado

Sid: SHITTTT!!!

He lost control of his water attack and he instantly was thrust into the mixed up energies forming on the stage. Everyone off stage had to hold on to their seats for they could be sucked in if they didn’t. Genn took cover but luckily the attack dissipated.

Kougi jumped back on stage with Sid on the other side off the stage.

Kougi: Just because you have control of the ocean waves I have control of the entire worlds wind.

Sid: Uhhhhhhh ohhhhhhhhh Why is everything spinning.... ***dizzy and passes out soon after***

Genn: Whuuutttt! I’m glad the stadium didn’t get blown away. How is everyone???

Everyone of stage were all talking at once as they recollected themselves to their seats.

Genn: Well Kougi since technically u never touched the ground, the winner is Kougi Yong!!!!

Everyone quietly cheered as Kougi left the stage to make his way back to the crowd. Sid was carried back to the infirmary by staff.

-Offstage-

Chad: Dudeeee I had no idea you could make actual tornado's!!! ***stunned***

Lisa: That was sooo cool Kougi especially how you could run around the stage’s side walls like that!! ***impressed***

Kougi blushed slightly as Lisa eyeballed him with admiration. He couldn’t pin point why he had a hard time facing her directly after her compliment.

Kougi: It was nothing of the sort. Just inertia and momentum working together through my wind jutsu. ***he shrugged***

Lisa: But still it looked cool!!!! I want to walk on the side of walls like that!

Kougi: ***surprised***...I can teach you...

Chad: ***smirks noticing his embarrassment*** I want to learn too big guy or is this a private lesson between you two ?

Kougi: ***flinches*** I can teach you both!

He spoke rather quickly as he looked away in embarrassment. Lisa was totally clueless of his reaction and was about to apologize for her forwardness but Chad’s clan mate Ryosuke jumped in.

Ryosuke: Ah come on Lisa I can teach you that it’s pretty easy once you got the chakra control for it! ***gets a bit too close***

Suddenly Kougi felt heat of a different emotion from before, arise from within, and he instantly pushed Ryosuke away.

Kougi: She’s in my team so I don’t need you to teach her anything ***** **glares***

Ryosuke: Is that a challenge ***smirking in anticipation***

Chad: Alright guys that’s enough, ***sighs*** remember what the teach said earlier.

Both back off and went back to their seats silently. Lisa looked at both in confusion wonderingly aimlessly why they seemed mad. Rhiannon was watching on the sidelines smirking

Rhiannon: Lisa is lucky ! Two guys were just fighting over her! *laughs*

Jeff: Chi...she’s cute but I don’t get why they had to go all alpha male over it *rolls his eyes*

Rhiannon: Oooh lala u actually think she’s cute that’s sweet *winks*

Jeff: What of it? She’s attractive— any of us guys would bang her if we could

Rhiannon: Oh Whoa okay that’s TMI and plus don’t be talking about my best friend like she’s a snacc! ***hits his lightly on the shoulder ***

Jeff: Whatever...just saying ***** **shrugs***

Haden: ***chuckles*** You didn’t have to speak on our behalf like that, Jeff

Rhiannon: Wait whattt? ***confused***

Jeff: Chi I'm just saying what’s already true, no big deal ***glares back***

Haden smirks and doesn’t refute Jeff’s claim. He watches Lisa humming to herself while Kougi and Ryosuke attempt to steal glances at her

Haden: [I can sense a bit of a love triangle for the princess...though I doubt they will have any chance...]

Rhiannon carefully watched Haden in the corner of her eye and felt a bit bewildered of him staring at her best friend. She wondered if he too saw Lisa as someone he would be interested in just like Jeff. She had mixed feeling of this and also felt strange seeing Jeff talk provocatively about Lisa. However, it was not for the sole reason to protect her friend from him, but more for another selfish reason that she wasn’t ready to face.

Before her complicated thoughts could continue, Genn cleared his throat and called out to the crowd.

Genn: Okay now Stage is fixed up and onward to the next and FINAL round. ***picks the last two lots*** David Imiji vs Nathan Manners!

Nathan: FUCKKKK * **bewildered***

David: Chi about time ***smirks and disappears off his seat and reappears on stage***

Nehemiah: This will be quick ***** **amused***

Job: I hope he isn’t too excited though... ***a bit concerned***

Haden: I already told him to back off on the weaklings and not cause unnecessary bloodshed...

Jeff: The fuck? ***surprised***

Rhiannon: What do you mean? ***** **disturbed slightly***

Frank: Nathan just gooooo ***concerned but trying to push Nathan to go***

Logan: You got this! Believe man ***excited***

Nathan made his way nervously to the stage. Luckily he did not over hear what Haden said to his crew prior. As Nathan walked and faced David he noticed David looked bored and held a menacing presence as he looked down upon his opponent. This made Nathan become uneasy but he tried to hide it with a glare.

David: scared huh?

Genn: Now BEGIN!!!

Nathan: Grrrr NO!

Without thinking, Nathan charged at David full force with a Kunai. David step aside swiftly dodging his assault. Nathan cursed then did a form of hand signs to unleash his special move. Many Kunai appear surrounding them.

Nathan: Don’t move or else they will hit you. Plus They all work independently!

David: Hmm interesting ***amused*** so what’s your plan? Stab me off the stage?

David opened himself off smirking dangerously which cause Nathan to gulp nervously. Despite being at a disadvantage, David seemed unfazed which greatly effected Nathan’s confidence.

-Offstage-

Logan: Come on Nathan just attack him

Frank: There is something about that guy though ***nervous***

-Back to Stage-

Nathan: [Just move! He can’t attack with all these Kunai pointing at him ready to strike any second] ***takes a deep breath and charges at him***

The Kunai moved slightly in order to not graze him but would go back to position to attack his opponent at any moment. David made no movement and smirked even more evilly as Nathan drew closer. Instantly David moves backwards as Nathan got closer and the Kunai knives pointed and attacked David, stabbing all over him, this caused Nathan to panic and stop midway as he charged but David was smiling as if he enjoyed being stabbed brutally, shocking his opponent into fear.

Nathan: What the... ***** **horrified***

David: it’s over! ***** **smirks***

The Kunai suddenly bounced off of the hacked up body of David and attacked Nathan at full force! Nathan was in total fear as he watched the mutilated body of David fall and the bloody Kunai turned against him. He instantly jumped off stage and curled up into a ball shaking as he prepared to be stabbed. However nothing happened and as he glanced up the Kunai all fell down and surrounded him. David was standing on stage looking bored and unaffected and was not stabbed to death.

Nathan: A genjutsu...? ***totally shaken***

Genn: ALRIGHT winner is David Imiji! That wraps up for the first rounds today!!!! Tomorrow morning at the same time we’ll finish the second round and into the semi finales! David makes his leave and sighs on how disappointed he was in his match.

Nehemiah: Pft, so much for going easy on him ***shakes his head***

Job: At least no one was “physically” hurt... ***frowns***

Stefan: I don’t know the weakling looked like he wet himself ***laughs***

Haden: He better have not broken him ***sighs***

Logan: What the fuck happened??? ***shocked***

Frank: One moment he was charging at him, the next he ran away from him in fear.. **.*confused***

Genn: You okay buddy? ***checks up on him***

Nathan: ***in tears*** I think I need to go home...

Genn had the infirmary staff come help the stunned contender and he was carried away. Many of his classmates were concerned on to why Nathan simply just ran away in fear from David. Or at least that’s what they just saw.

Rhiannon: Is that what you mean Haden?

Haden: He has a jutsu that manipulates the minds of his opponent it’s similar to a genjutsu but doesn’t utilize chakra and puts his opponent in a state of psychosis. This ability is his specialty. What Nathan saw might have traumatized him.

Rhiannon: Damnnnn....Poor Guy ***concerned***

Jeff: Chi I won’t fall for that crap! Next round I hope I fight him ***excited***

Rhiannon: What your crazy !!!?? ***appalled***

Haden: To be frank I don’t want either of you to fight him forfeit if you do...

Jeff: What why?

Rhiannon: yeah?

Haden: just for your sanity sake do not fight him.. **.*stares at Rhiannon intently*** Even your genjutsu won’t work on him Rhiannon so opt out of that fight. Jeff I already know you won’t listen I just hope you end up okay afterwards.”

Jeff: I agree on Rhiannon not taking him on I’ll take him on myself if I have to ***smirks at Rhiannon***

Rhiannon: Err you don’t have to ***looks away in embarrassment***

Genn: Alright since that’s it for today you are all free to come down and we’ll discuss what’s coming up tomorrow. It’s gonna be a long day since we’ll be wrapping up the tournament.

Everyone met Genn back on the stage— anticipating for information for the next part for tomorrow. Many were anxious but others were brewing in excitement.

Genn: So tomorrow whoever won their fight will face each other off. So rest up and heal up as fast as you can because we are starting as soon as you enter back here. We already decided on the next round of fights and we’ll announced each one of them after another so be prepared to fight at any given moment. Once the winners of the second round are decided, the semi finals will begin. Haden will then fight for his spot. So one of the 5 semi finalists will have a chance to fight him. If that person wins against Haden, then they will take his spot and he will be eliminated. If not Haden will fight the last contestant that won against the other 4. That will decide on the student who will officially be the representative of the class and be guaranteed the best missions. Even if their teammates did not perform well earlier, they will still be able to take on better missions so those who lost still have a chance to redeem yourselves through that way. Are we all clear???

Everyone: Yes sir

Genn: Anyone is allowed to watch the next coming rounds so those who didn’t move up you can still come and cheer on your classmates that did! The Major clan heads and higher ups , even from DarkNess Corps, will be watching your performance so be on your Ps and Qs. If you impress them, they might put in a good word for you to take on more missions to potentially become Journeymen level shinobi at a quicker rate!

Rhiannon: NICEEEE

Jeff: Chiii they just want to weed out the weaklings they can’t use *rolls his eyes*!

Jeremy: True, but only the best deserve to move up ***smirks***

Job: This is only to get more interesting ***agrees***

Genn: You all are dismissed, see you at 8 am sharp!!!

Haden joined his crew who all were preparing themselves for their next big fight

Stefan: it’s typical that we made it ***chuckles***

David: The first round is always the most boring. I hope I fight someone tomorrow that is worth nearly killing

Nehemiah: It’s guaranteed we are winning the final round

Job: Indeed, but I do feel bad for the 5th person that makes it to the semi finals.

Stefan: Just don’t go so hard on them ***sarcastic***

Haden: As long as you all keep your fight PG that be great ***shakes his head***

David: I don’t know Boss...that might be hard ***half joking***

Nehemiah: I hope it’s that runt your teamed up with! I want to make sure he knows his place ***smirks***

Stefan: Oh he will learn soon once I take care of him

Haden: I don’t know...he might make you eat those empty words *smirks at his teammates*

David: There is no way he will win against us. He isn’t worth you expending energy on

Haden: It would interesting if he did make it to the finale actually.

Haden chuckles as his crew were stunned at Haden’s confidence in Jeff. This made them all feel inferior and uneasy

Stefan: If we can’t beat him then we are not worth it to be your guards then...

David: Indeed

Job: Now, Now let’s not jump ahead of ourselves, boss man does have a point it would make things interesting but a fight is a fight so anything goes

Nehemiah: It’s already decided if I fight him he’s dead

Haden: I hope your joking ***glares***

Nehemiah: Chi... ***looks away trying to hide his smirk***

Haden: Also if you fight my female teammate you all better hold back understand?

Job: Don’t worry about it I got you

Stefan: As long as she doesn’t fling herself off stage like a certain princess, we are good

David: Fine

Nehemiah: I despise fighting females, it’s too much of a hassle to hold back.

Haden shrugged and they head back home. What was going to conspire the next day would be not something they all could expect but nonetheless they were anticipating a shit storm arising .

~Meanwhile..~

Jason and Jeremy were with Lisa as they head home. Lisa was the first to say something to break the silence.

Lisa: Great job you two! ***smiles***

Jason: It’s only the beginning ***sighs but smiles back***

Jeremy: Indeed, tomorrow will really decide if we are prepared now since we have a higher chance to fight the Imiji

Jason: And that means we will really have to up our game to prove to even the DarkNess Corps we are worth their time

The DarkNess Corps was the governing body that rules all of USSA. They consisted of retired S class assassin that were said to be over 100 years old that made rules and regulations on how the shinobi system works. It was even rumored the original founders of USSA were still among them due to immortality. The corps members were all in secret and had meeting in total darkness to avoid favoritism and hide identities of high class shinobi. The members couldn’t even reveal to their own closed loved ones they were part of it and were sworn to secrecy.

Lisa: I wonder how the DarkNess Corps will appear then

Jason: Probably in a secure tinted window

faculty. There will be S class assassins that will stand in guard

Jeremy: The entire nation basically watching us. If any of them our from our clan I will have to win! ***determined***

Jason: yes...pride of our clan ***shrugs***

Lisa nodded but said no more. She couldn’t imagine the amount of pressure her cousin and fellow clansman were feeling. She could only hope they can at least perform well.

~Back at the Examination area~

Ryosuke and Chad were on their way until they ran into some unexpected guests.

Chad: Huh sister ? ***surprised***

Hina: Heyyy kid brother!!!

Naraku: It’s been awhile!

Ryosuke: Wow you both are here huh ***sarcastically shocked***

Hina: Heidomaru-sama told Naraku about your fight and I heard it was a close call but you pulled through bro! ***bows politely***

Chad: You already dressing like the First Lady...finally decided to be more girly? ***laughs***

Hina: I was always girly just like...he wants me to be ***blushes***

Naraku: Well I’m glad you both performed well! Our master spoke to the protectors and they were impressed by your performance so Chad I hope you continue your stride tomorrow ***smiles***

Chad: Hahah I know, I know

Chad tried to come across friendly but he felt was uneasy since Naraku insinuated for him to not fail them. Chad didn’t need Naraku to tell him that! his ego was bruised enough when their master kept praising their prodigy before. However, he instantly recovered and changed the subject.

Chad: When are you two officially tying the knot?

Hina: ***blushes*** Next month but you might be in missions while It happens

Chad: I’ll work something out I won’t miss it for the world ***winks***

Naraku: Don’t bother. Missions are more important. Remember Master told us to always look ahead and face any challenge given to us. That’s our clan’s way.

Ryosuke: Chi we know we know ***feigns annoyance***

Hina: It is okay brother we can have our own semi celebration after you come back ***smiles softly***

Naraku: As long as he is rested well and has no other mission coming up-

Chad: I get it “Brother” I can figure it out with my own sister remember I was her brother first ***laughs sarcastically***

Naraku: Indeed...

Hina: Errr don’t worry darling I won’t ever get on the way of his missions I promise ***nervously states***

Chad was annoyed on how Naraku already treated his sister as dead weight when it comes to their clan principals but he knew it would only upset his sister more if he tried to say something back. She had a huge crush on Naraku since she was small and she made it her entire life to be the best wife to their future clan leader as possible. After all the women of their clan—like the Imiji clan, purpose was to expand the family line. He smiled and changed the subject once more about their wedding plans,which instantly made his sister blush and gush all over it. Naraku then turned to Ryosuke.

Naraku: Just because you lost doesn’t mean your inferior...just more room for improvement

Ryosuke: Yeah yeah yeah...we all can’t be top prodigies now, there is those weak and then those strong and even those even stronger that’s just how the world works ***nonchalantly responses***

Naraku: Indeed I am glad we see these things similarly. ***Pats him on the back***

Ryosuke knew Naraku growing up as a kid with a chip on his shoulders. He constantly was bombarded with strict training and no chance to be like any of the other kids. Naraku was good at heart but extremely hardwired to follow their clans way to the T. Relationships and anything outside of their clans teachings meant nothing to him. Hina will probably learn the hard way. Naraku probably will only treat her as just a trophy wife, nothing more. However, for now, both Chad and Ryosuke will cheer her on for fulfilling her dream to being married to him.

Naraku: I’ll be watching your battle Chad with our master and some of the elders so fight with your best

Chad: You bet ***fake smiles***

Chad could only feel anxiety brewing within but he did his best to continue to seem chill and nonchalant. Only Ryosuke could sense his unease and sympathize with him. Now he was a bit glad he didn’t win after all. Chad probably felt some regret in winning. They headed home anxiously awaiting the next part of the examination. After all this was only the beginning of their shinobi way.  
  
---


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next day came and the final 10 contestants made their way. Rhiannon was anxious but excited at the same time. She checked her phone seeing that Lisa texted her that she will be a bit late. Rhiannon laughed and replied ‘you better not miss my fight” with a laughing emoji. She did so to make sure her affliction was not meant to be taken seriously. Jeff and Haden were already waiting with the rest of the past winners. Kougi and Chad were stretching and warming up for their fight.

Chad: I hope we get to fight each other, I’m interested in seeing those tornado jutsu attacks

Kougi: It’s part of my Kekkei Genkai, it’s meant for mostly defensive maneuvers, but I made it to be more offensive heavy.

Chad: Same with my clan’s wings we create, I also use it for offensive attacks too.

Kougi: You flying around, while I spin around on stage could become a interesting predicament. ***smirks***

Jason: Genn will be salty then if you destroy the stage again ***chuckles***

Jeremy: I don’t blame him I can’t stand the delays we had yesterday so they better not repeat ***sighs***

Jeff: All I know is that I will win this shit! ***smirks confidently***

Jeremy: Not unless you don’t get knocked out by yours truly ***looks at Haden***

Haden: What now? ***feigns ignorance***

Jeff: This time I will win ***comes forward in a menacing way***

Haden: We shall see... ***smirks***

Genn: 8 am sharp! Looks like you all here. Now for the first fight ***goes silent as everyone tenses up in anticipation*** Chad Yakusu vs Stefan Imiji, you can step forward!

Chad: Damn already? ***nervous but pumped and steps forward***

Stefan: Chi...Hopefully I will have a real battle this time ***joins him***

Genn: The rest of you all can either wait here or watch in the bleachers from before. ***leaves with the contenders and heads to the stage***

Kougi: This will be an interesting fight... ***amused***

Jeff: I’m curious how strong Chad got. If he beats Stefan, then I can’t wait to fight him next ***smirks***

Jason: I like your optimism but the Imiji are on a whole different level...

David: At least your sane enough to admit your inferiority ***smirks***

Jeremy: He’s only just being realistic ***glares***

Jason: Just don’t let your ego blow up on the way to the stage. Your no good dead before you fight ***chuckles and leaves with the rest***

David: ***Smirks and whispers*** Let’s just hope you all come back with more then just your life.

Rhiannon: ***Watches everyone leave to the bleachers*** Oh no ones gonna just wait out here huh...

She felt like she was the only nervous one here in the tournament. She knew she had a lot on stake since she was the only Shannow member in her class. She doubted her brother was here but her father and a few elders most likely were. That only meant she had to win in order for them to acknowledge her skill similar to her brother’s. She might not be as gifted, but she was strong in her own right and she hoped they could at least appreciate that part of her.

Jeff: Quit day dreaming and come on. Don’t tell me your blonde friend rubbed off on ya ? ***annoyed as he looks over her impatiently***

Haden: You trained hard for this. Don’t be nervous ***smiles***

Both of her teammates waited patiently for her which surprised her since they seemed so stuck on their own results. Whether or not she did well would have little effect on them, considering Haden would mostly likely win this whole tournament anyways.

Rhiannon: I am just gathering my thoughts and chilling out until the next fight. You can go up without me

Jeff: Chi whatever

Haden: Holler if you need anything ***nods and also leaves***

Rhiannon begins to breathe in and out slowly to calm her nerves and as she opened her eyes, the screen above showed the higher ups watching from the stadium bleachers. She noticed the black tinted dome that was filled with shadowy figures sitting in a many rows of seats. Assassin leveled shinobi all dressed in black were standing outside on guard. She noticed most of the major clansmen just outside of the tinted enclosure—the Renell, The Yakusu, Imiji, and the Yong representatives. However she didn’t see her father or any other clansmen. She was shocked, why didn’t they show up but then she realized there was one person sitting a ways from the crowd that was familiar to her. Her jaw dropped and her mind went in a tizzy when she realized who it was.

Rhiannon: Big brother....

-Back on Stage-

The fight already started the second Genn called out “Begin” Chad instantly sprouted wings and charged right at Stefan. Stefan also embodied himself with the demonic hands jutsu and fought back. The stage was once again destroyed

Genn: SERIOUSLYYYYY uhhh !!!!

Chad: Sorry teach!!! But I’m going all out ***dodges Stefan’s attacks*** **  
**

Stefan: Nothing’s safe here, not even the audience ***smirks as the demonic hands grow in size and engulf the area surrounding him***

Stefan had a plan to but he needed Chad to think he had the upper hand. He silently smirked at himself as the demonic hands didn’t attack directly but started to surround the area away from Chad. Chad had a hunch he was changing tactics and he had to think fast. His glowing light blue eyes scanned the area and noticed that Stefan’s attack was literally not “of this world”

Chad: [Are they going to another dimensional plane? The demon world?]

This could only mean it would be impossible to sense his attack and he was trying to coax Chad into attacking him first before he attacked from behind.

Chad: [I won’t be fooled that easily...]

Chad took flight and began to ascend higher and higher nearly disappearing off stage. He then sent a smoke screen from above to distract Stefan. He had to use his jutsu at the right time before Stefan could attack suddenly. He disappeared in the smoke and then in a blink of an eye, he charged right into Stefan’s general direction.

Stefan: You got to be faster then that!!! ***jumps to dodge***

At that moment Chad grabs a hold of Stefan and slams him down the ground. However at that same moment, the demonic hands also grabbed a hold of Chad preventing him to move any more.

Stefan: I will show you exactly why we are the strongest half of The Shimensen...

He was then smirking as the demonic hands surround him and suddenly he was disappearing.

Chad: Don’t tell me— ***gets punched out of nowhere** ***** Gack!

Stefan’s fists suddenly appeared but then vanished as soon as they struck him down. Stefan was jumping from back to the demon plane to the physical realm to attack. No matter what Chad did, he could not anticipate when Stefan would appear again to strike. Chad went back on the air as high as he could and suddenly he felt someone grabbing a hold of his legs

Chad: What the fuck!?

The demonic hands extended itself out from the other dimension to being him back down. He braced for impact as they suddenly slammed him into the ground. His wings were resilient and it countered the blow by guarding his body

Chad: Not for long...

Chad had to figure out a way to strike without using his senses. Their clan specialized in forming the body of the Shimensen Demon lord. While the Imiji was the limbs of the lord. So that meant he had to use the body to maneuver the limps—

Chad: ...Away from the body...I got it!

Chad got up and the wings extended itself forming what looked like a large demonic torso. His eyes glowed demonically as he used the body to protect him. Suddenly many different arms and hands of Stefan’s demonic dimensional beast reappeared out of nowhere and attacked. Chad then imitated Stefan’s move and suddenly the limps backed away from Chad.

Stefan: What but they are detached-

Chad: not unless they are seen together they become one!

The Imiji dimensional hands attached themselves as part of the torso creating a headless beast. Everyone off the stage cheered as they saw some form of the former Shimensen beast come forth

Stefan: Fool we have no control over the beast once they reform!

Chad: Exactly! ***smirks***

He took that opportunity to fight with him in hand to hand combat which Stefan sighed and easily dodged and blocked all of Chad’s kicks. 

Chad was not the best at taijutsu but he was hoping Stefan was in the same boat and all he had to do now was to attack fast enough to throw him off. Stefan however was better then he thought and eventually Chad was thrown off away from him.

Stefan: I don’t need the demonic hands to beat you! ***charges at him***

Now Chad was at his mercy as he quickly struck him down with fast paced fists and kicks. Chad clicked his teeth and reconsidered a new strategy.

Chad: [This might not make sense but— ] ***runs away from Stefan***

Stefan: Where do you think your going fool!? ***chases after him***

Chad ran right to the Shimensen Beast and it instantly began to attack him. He narrowly dodged its attack and jumped onto its arms and the beast instantly tried to strike at him.

Stefan too dodged but was forced to back off as soon as Chad stood on top of where the head should be. The beast instinctively attacked him which prompted him to flip out of the way. He then jumped into Stefan, pushing him to take the attack. Stefan blocked the arms with his own, barely holding it down.

Stefan: So that was your plan...

He smirked and managed to kick off the arms which made the beast go after him

Chad: It’s now in attack mode! Let’s see who can survive it!

The beast was fast and continuously attacked both of them. One of them would eventually lose energy and slip up before they got knocked out cold. One hit from the uncontrolled beast meant instant knock out.

Stefan: So we just play cat and mouse until one of us gets caught...I see what you did there ***laughs***

Instantly he sped up and circled around the outskirts of the stadium. Chad followed suit hoping to coax the beast to finally strike Stefan down. However, Stefan was a lot quicker then he anticipated and was in turn doing most of the dodging and blocking from the beast’s attacks

Chad: [I have to redirect his attacks against him]

Chad sped up using a fast paced jutsu and jumped in front of Stefan. Stefan then slowed down suddenly and narrowly dodged the beast’s attacks he took cover. It was like in slow mo as he dodged the beast as he jumped just before throwing its fist towards Chad. Chad realized the beast now had his focus on him and he tried to regroup but the forced of the missed punch sent him flying the opposite direction. Chad then braced for impact but Stefan was in front of him suddenly

Stefan: Enough of this I will stop it myself.

Chad: Shit—

Stefan twisted his body and pushed Chad out of the way. Instantly the beast vanished, Chad and Stefan ricochets full force into the ground.

Genn: Alright and the winner is Stefan for Chad touched the ground first. What a close match

Chad: Damn it...I was so close ***exasperated*** but also glad I’m done...

Chad strangely felt satisfied with losing. Maybe it was because his clan would only pressure him to work harder after each round . Now they would just patronize him for a bit then end it off him to “train more”

Chad: Congrats bucko, nice fight *weakly gets up and offers hand to Stefan*

Stefan: Your not bad...Luck was on my side in this fight ***smirks and takes his had to be lifted to his feet***

-Off Stage-

Nehemiah: The Yakusu are pretty strong... Stefan barely won his fight

Job: That’s why we shouldn’t underestimate our opponents, Stefan was lucky to have it end the way it did

David: I am glad to know there isn’t just weaklings in our class

Haden: he did well, he will be a formidable opponent one day

Jeff: Not bad not bad, Spikey got some tricks

Suddenly the stadium applaud as if it was all just for entertainment. Chad could see his family smile and applaud warmly. He could see Ryosuke and Naraku cheer the loudest for his performance.

Genn: Since the the stage is practically destroyed and we got a long tournament to manage; Who ever is for now on knocked out forfeits the match. Next battle will be decided in a moment. All contenders who have not battled, meet me back were we last met.

Everyone got up instantly and rushed to the inside part of the stadium.

-Meanwhile-

Rhiannon had never made it to the bleachers but she was now with her brother after calling him to come see her. He appeared to be unfazed by her sudden wariness.

Rhiannon: Brother, where is everyone?

Issac: They are currently dealing with a rather important clan meeting and I decided to take off from my missions to attend.

Rhiannon: You won’t get in trouble?

Issac: Of course not, I completed all my missions now recently. S-Corps told me to take a break and that’s when I found out about the tournament. Our father wanted to be here but alas it did not work out.

Rhiannon:... ***silent***

Issac always talked very matter-factually and seemed unperturbed from Rhiannon’s hesitation.

Rhiannon: Why a meeting? Why so important, won’t the DarkNess Corps say something about it???

Issac: Do not fret...the meeting was already approved by them.

Rhiannon: So they say...

Issac: I do wish you luck, I know you will perform perfect regardless the outcome. ***smiles***

Rhiannon: Thank you for coming down here...

Issac: I would not miss it for the world.

Genn: Hate to break the reunion but Rhiannon you are up!

Rhiannon: What really?? who am I fighting?

David: Me.

David seemed annoyed but then noticed Issac and he was shocked for a moment.

David: You...

Rhiannon: He’s my brother he just came to give me advice. I’ll meet you in the battlefield ***determined***

David: Siblings hm...then this fight might actually be good...

Issac, Rhiannon’s older brother was known as one of the strongest assassin levels shinobi in the whole country. He was a prodigy said from the “gods”, he was basically the pride and joy of the Shannow Clan and greatly respected even by the top rated clan, the Imiji. David was no stranger on his abilities and was surprised to find out he had a sister. This only excited him more for his expectations for her skills were high. Haden and Jeff waited for at the exit as she and David headed towards the stage. Haden was the first to speak.

Haden: know I said you should forfeit but alas I misspoke....Remember your training, you got this!

Jeff: Knock him dead ***smirks as David scruffs and goes on ahead***

Rhiannon: ***Smiles*** I’ll win it for our team.

She then went ahead as her teammates watched her. Issac smiles seeing that she got along with her teammates. Haden noticed him and was momentarily surprised. “Issac Shannow.” He affirmed. Jeff also turned to him but was unsure who he was. “Who?”

-Back on Stage-

Genn: Alright you two know the drill! BEGIN!

David: ***Smirks*** Heh

Rhiannon: Hm... ***glares nervously***

Both of them suddenly clashed. Rhiannon quickly looked away for she saw him do some form of attack with his eyes.

David: Very good... It is best never to look directly at me ***releases the demon beast to attack***

Rhiannon: ***Closes her eyes and takes a deep breath in***

David’s attack hits Rhiannon but suddenly she vanished. Momentarily David is perplexed but out of no where, Rhiannon is right in front of him, with her eyes still closed as she strikes at him. The second she strikes, David barely evades the attack and defends himself with the beast arms attacking Rhiannon from behind. Rhiannon quickly vanished once more and throws a few Kunai which he easily deflects with his bare hands. They cut up his hands however he smirks and takes a hidden scroll using his blood to do some form of seal

David: So you got some tricks I see well... ***the scroll opens up with black and blue flames suddenly attacking Rhiannon*** Not even genjutsu can deflect the flames of Hades...

Rhiannon: ***narrowly dodges them*** Hmph! ***she does a few seals and she turns into multiple clones ***

David: What a cheap trick! ***goes full force in his attack and hits all her clones***

Rhiannon: Sure but doesn’t mean it don’t work ***She charges are him again full force taking a near hit from the flames, she uses her jacket to protect herself*** Now lets fight for real! ***quickly does a few hand signs and they are both teleported into a dark realm***

David: The World of Illusions...a Shannow Kekei Genkai.... ***impressed***

Rhiannon: I already perfected it so no dimensional demon can enter now to save you...Now the real fight begins ***gets into fighting stance***

David: You specialize in Resshuken? That’s not bad ***also goes into same stance*** Let’s see who really is the master of such arts

Rhiannon: ***Breathes in slowly*** Right... ***in lightening speed she does the first kick which David blocks instantly with his own knee***

Rhiannon: ***Stunned momentarily*** [He isn’t a Imiji for nothing...]

They continue to battle out both barely giving in. Rhiannon was nearly at his level but it won’t be long. Before either of them lose stamina. Whoever is a split second to late in their attack, could only be to their demise. Rhiannon did not hesitate and kept striking and fighting with all her might

David: [She’s no ordinary konoichi, I can’t even get even a hit in...It’s no wonder she is the sister of the Shannow Prodigy...I can only imagine ***smirks as he strikes harder*** What it’s like to ...fight him..] ***suddenly gets more excited*** ...A death match with him would mean... ***suddenly strikes Rhiannon down who nearly gets smashed*** everything to me] ***smiles as he finally pins Rhiannon down nearly crushing her***

Rhiannon: ***glares*** don’t think it’s over yet just Because you got me like this!!!!! ***suddenly the black atmosphere around them starts to crush the oxygen levels making them nearly choke***

David: ***Coughing as he laughs*** If only I could fight your brother in this way...Hehehe wouldn’t that be a sight to see ***laughs lightly***

Rhiannon: ***Disturbed*** Enough of him, your fighting me!!!!! ***uses all her might as she escapes and hits him in the stomach***

David: Gack! ***gets thrown off course***

The dark realm suddenly collapses revealing their two fighters at the edge of the stadium. David was about to be thrown off but suddenly-

Rhiannon: Shit!!! ***the demon hands grab and force them both back on stage***

Jeff: Fuck...she was so close

Haden: She nearly got him ***impressed***

Nehemiah: That girl almost won...Was he being too cocky?

Job: No, after all she is the sister of the Issac Shannow...

Rhiannon then begins to fight again as David barely doges and deflects her kicks. David is at ease but Rhiannon barely could even get close. Her genjutsu attack took too much of a toll.

Rhiannon: [I cant lose! * **flashbacks of her brother being praised and she being ignored*** I got to prove to my clan I am worth something too and that I can also be great like him!!! ***imagines Issac smiling as he walks away with fellow clan mates to missions she was not allowed into*** I am just as capable!!! ***suddenly gets on the offense and uses many clones and swift attacks to push David off.***

David: [She’s getting faster-] ***gets punched*** Shit!!!!

Jeff: Come on Rhiannon!!! ***gets up to cheer her on***

Haden: ... ***Watches intently ***

Rhiannon: Arghhhh I am gonna- ***suddenly realizes she can’t move*** Gahhh!!!

David: Idiot you don’t have any chakra left ***finally knocks her out of stage and she is knocked out cold***

Genn: Oop what a twist...David Imiji is the winner!

Rhiannon: ***Barely conscious as she sees a glimpse of her brother from a far*** [How much stronger do I have to get...]

Issac: ***Suddenly appears in front of her***

Rhiannon... ***saddened***

Haden/Jeff: ***Also appeared*** Rhiannon!!!

David: Chi..Didn’t think it was gonna be this hard...but ***smirks and approaches them*** Issac Shannow...

Issac: ***Looks at him in question as he carries his fallen sister***

David: I want to fight a true master of the Shannow technique...

Haden: David...

Jeff: You just did...Rhiannon already proved to you what it’s like

Issac: Indeed...I have no use in fighting useless power hungry fiends...

David: Chi I see ***annoyed***

Haden: Go back to the stadium... you won your match there is no need to bother the Shannow any further...

David: ***Grumbles but leaves***

Issac: Again she went too far...

Jeff: What do you mean? ***concerned***

Issac: The Shadow Realm technique is only used with ease by S-class Assassin leveled within our clan...She’s going to be out for a week at least...

Haden/Jeff: What!? ***stunned***

Issac: The fact she could do it for that long and nearly knock an Imiji out...I’m impressed on how much stronger she is but...At what cost...? ***carries her to her infirmary***

Jeff: That dumbass....

Haden: ***Sighs and they both join Issac in taking her back to the infirmary***

Lisa: Poor Rhiannon... ***goes too***

Genn: Finally no more damage on the already broken stage! Anyways now for the next fight to begin!!!

-Meanwhile-

Rhiannon is in the hospital room resting with Issac watching her intently along with Haden and Jeff. Finally Issac began to talk

Issac: My sister has a huge chip on her shoulders...She always over trains and overworks herself because she is constantly being compared to me...

Jeff: Is that why she’s always going to far?

Issac: Yes, she feels she has to go above and beyond for acknowledgment on her skills...

Haden: She already is an impressive comrade...I get where she’s coming from... ***thinks of his own expectations of being the future leader of his clan***

Jeff: I don’t...I just fight to be the best and I don’t ever stop because I know I can always be better

Haden: Well that’s what she thinks too Jeff it’s just shown a bit differently

Jeff: I don’t got all this “uphold

Clan esteem bs” I just know if I don’t get strong I’ll get killed out there that’s all...

Haden: It’s all the same we all must get stronger in order to lower our chances of certain death but we cannot all be the strongest...There will always be someone even stronger...

Issac: That’s why I want her to relax a bit and try to enjoy her happy times as an apprentice level Shinobi...something I never could do...

Jeff: What do you mean?

Issac: At age 8 I was already going on my first mission and at age 14 I became an assassin

Haden: That’s why your the god of war...a true prodigy no Imiji could even compete too...

Jeff: You are that strong? I want to see... ***gets up intrigued***

Issac: ***Smiles and within a split second Jeff is face first on the ground***

Jeff: ***Shocked*** Gackkk! [ I didn’t even feel anything until I hit the ground]

Haden: No wonder David wants to fight you ***perplexed*** [Now I do too]

Issac: No hard feelings Jeff and Haden...I do not really like fighting comrades. My fighting style mostly is used to kill...What I just did now was a simple Subdue technique if I am not out to kill my opponent just yet...

Lisa: ***Watching from a hidden spot*** Issac really is something else...I could of sworn Jeff just magically teleported face first on the ground just now...

Issac: Lisa no need to hide ***amused but doesn’t turn to look at her***

Lisa: GAHHHH

Haden: ***Smirks***

Jeff: Stop being a stranger and come on in ***as he gets up and pulls her inside*** Go be with her...

Lisa: I know I will...I wish you two luck on your matches

Haden: Stay safe Princess...Do you have a ride back home?

Lisa: ***Turns red*** Oh errr

Jeff: Why don’t you use your dimensional beast teleportation thing to send her home after she’s done here ***rolls his eyes***

Issac: Do not fear I will stay here too... you two should return to the arena your names could be called soon

Jeff/Haden: We are staying! ***they stand near the door***

Haden: ***Pulls out a chair*** Sit down Lisa

Lisa: ***Blushes*** Thank you...

Jeff: You really be coddling her like her clansman ... ***shakes his head***

Issac: She is a princess of her clan it’s a our job to take care of her ***smiles fondly at Lisa***

Lisa: Errr it’s ok hehehe ***looks embarrassed but takes a seat*** but really I hope she’s going to be okay ***saddened as she gazed over her sleeping best friend***

Issac: She will...She just needs to rest for a while she did use a very powerful technique...

Haden: Well have to get her not to do this again Jeff

Jeff: Yeah... otherwise I’m gonna explode... ***exasperated***

Issac: I’ll handle that you two...She will know better once I talk to her ***smiles fondly***

Lisa: [He smiles but why does he not seem too pleased...scary...] ***nervous***

Issac: Also Lisa, I heard about your fight too...Please try to be more careful using your battle axe...I think I should be punishing you both once Rhiannon recovers ***continues to smile***

Lisa: Gahhhhh ***scared***

Jeff: [Oh so it’s okay for him to say that to these two clumsy idiots...] ***annoyed***

Haden: [He beat me to it...He truly is above my caliber...] ***disappointed but a bit amused***

They all teased each other a bit as the next match continues on. Hopefully Rhiannon recovers well and will be back to fighting with her teammates soon.  
  
---


End file.
